The life of a WWE Diva
by Xx.ROSE.THORNE.xX
Summary: My OC , Erica is a WWE diva.Just a story about her present, a hope for her future, without the pains of her past getting in the way. may contain mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I have been reading Fan Fiction for years now. I love WWE, and the stories on here. I decided to make my own. I own nothing but the plot and my own character, Erica. Please don't sue me, heh heh :D

This is my first crack at it, so please go easy. Not even sure if I will continue it, but whatever xD

She had been working in WWE for a little over a year now. On the RAW roster no less! She was one of the top girls, she wasn't always on the card for the divas match of RAW, but she didn't mind. She was kinda shy, she modeled before training to become a diva, per Vince's suggestion. She still does some modeling, in fact the new MAXIM, where she had answered some rather private questions and had a 10 page spread, had just come out. This was where she was now, looking at the cover of herself as she sat at a table in a club. She had been invited out as celebration of her latest cover shoot by her co-workers. The cover stared back at her as she studied her own features. She had golden brown hair with beautiful curls cascading down her back. Her big honey brown puppy dog eyes as AJ has deemed it, her plump lips with a natural pink tint to them. Her perfect jawline, graceful neck, natural D size breasts, curves, flat stomach, hip bones jutting out followed by her long slim legs. She was 5'6, 115 lbs. She had been born and raised in Chicago, and still lived there, only now she was alone. She was Straight Edge, not that many people knew. She was a very guarded person, not even her closest co-workers knew much .But the recent Maxim interview, had some personal things in there that was a shock amongst the locker room. She was surrounded by male and female co-workers as she sat there silently, just observing and listening to the conversation of her peers. It felt good to be out of her hotel room. She loved being alone, but lately she had been lonelier than usual. She was pulled from her thoughts when Nicole of the Bella Twins nudged her, "Erica, did you hear me?"

"No, sorry. What'd you say?" I apologize.

"I said, that's crazy that you graduated high school at 16. How'd you do that?" she asked.

I shrug, "At the end of my freshmen year, I was tested and placed in honors classes with the seniors," I say nonchalantly. At this point, most of my co-workers have their mouths open in surprise. I laugh to myself and add, "Most people judge or assume I'm one way or another, based on rumors, and that I don't talk much." They smile apologetically. "So who did you get your intelligence from, your mom or dad?" brie, the other twin asks curiously. I snort loudly and reply with, "I'm banking on the DNA showing that I'm adopted or perhaps an alien from another planet." Everyone laughs.

"You and me both." I hear and turn my head to see Phil, AKA Cm Punk, who smiles at me. I try not to show my blush. Thankful of the dim lighting in the club, and I find it hard to reply, so I just laugh softly and nod. Someone else starts talking as the conversation progresses. I keep biting my lip as my blush spreads while watching Phil play with his lip ring and roll his tongue bar across his teeth as he appears to be in deep thought.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Where do you wanna eat, Erica?" Phil asks me, hinting that maybe I'll continue to hang out with them. Randy Orton glances at me and asks, "How about Denny's?" I nod at him then space out again while I hear some say things like, "yes", and "sure", and "I don't mind." My cell rings and I roll my eyes as I see the caller I.D. I quickly decline the call and shove my phone into my jean pocket, after putting it on vibrate. My mood is now slightly annoyed. "Something the matter cutie?" Randy asks me. "Just tired." The lies easily roll off my tongue. If anyone truly knew me, they'd know I suffer from insomnia a lot. "Aren't we all." Glen AKA Kane says as he walks up to the table. We smile warmly at each other. Out of everyone, he probably knows me best. We have a lot in common and he's like a brother to me, being in his 40s, and I being just 22.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey glen " I say as I hug him. He hugs back and ruffles my hair, "Hey short stuff." I narrow my eyes at him as he chuckles at my glare. Everyone looks on in amusement. "So…food now?" Someone asks, we gather our things and make our exit. I see a fat kitty cat on the way as we walk the few blocks to Denny's. I smile, pet her and keep walking with the others. We walk in, and are seated fast, having it be so late, means not many people are in there. We sit at a long table. Phil sits across from me, and randy sits next to him, glen sits next to me, and I don't pay attention to the others. The waiter gives us menus. Everyone around me discusses their options. The waiter comes back and starts jotting down each order. He gets to me but I don't notice as I look over the menu. He looks me up and down with a smirk. "So, what'll it be, cutie?" the waiter asks with a confident wink thrown in. I hand him my menu and give him my order or smoked salmon, veggies, white rice, baked potato bites and some lemonade with extra ice. He flashes a smile, puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Sure thing. Coming right up, hun." Then walks away. By the time I'm done rubbing my shoulder as if to remove the memory, my friends are all looking at me. I look at glen with wide, curious eyes. Glen sighs, "It's always the cute, innocent ones, the creeps go for, isn't it?" I roll my eyes and reply with, "That would make 9 out of 10 guys creepy, besides, I wouldn't say I'm cute and innocent." Quite a few of them stifle a laugh while Glen out right chuckles. Randy's shoulder quakes and I see Phil trying not to laugh as well. I pout and glare at them, making them laugh more.

"You're too cute for you own damn good, little one." I glare at Glen again and remain mostly silent as we wait for our food to arrive. The waiter finally brings our food and smiles at me but I barely spare him a glance as we dig in. "So if you're not innocent, then when was the last time you got laid girl?" Nicole asks casually as we eat. I stammer with an answer as I bite my lip and turn bright red. Everyone is now leaning in, patiently waiting for my answer. Nicole has always been able to talk about sex easily, I have not. I stare down at my plate to avoid everyone's watchful eyes and reply with, "I'm guessing you haven't read my whole interview, let's just say there are a few shockers in there."

"I'll read the rest later girl. So how long has it been?" Nicole asks again. I cough nervously and whisper," A few years, you could say." Then eat a few bites, hoping that is the end of that particular discussion. The conversation is soon forgotten as we finish our meals. We all pay our share. I put my half eaten salmon and sides in a to-go container and we all leave.

We start walking towards our hotel which was close to the club we were at earlier. I'm in the back of the group, strolling next to phil as we pass the kitty from earlier and stop. Phil stops to see what's wrong. I go up to the fat kitty and realize it's pregnant. I grab a box next to a trash can and set it down next to the cat, on its side. I take off the hoodie I'm wearing and place it in the box, put her in it gently, and feed her the still warm salmon. She purrs and starts eating, and I walk away smiling. I glance at phil as we keep walking a ways behind the others. He's looking at me with a soft smile and I feel my insides turn to jelly. I quickly look down as we walk, hoping it's too dark on this Ney York street to notice my pink stained cheeks. I try to think of something to say,"GAH!" I scream in my head. This is why I'm so awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

We continue to walk and a shivering homeless man looks at me. Phil is about to grab my hand, (after all, this is New York), when I walk up to the guy and give him the rest of my leftovers, I had only given the cat my salmon. I pull out my wallet and hand him a $20 bill. "You can go to Denny's just down the street and ask them to heat this up and get something warm to drink if you like." I say then walk away with Phil.

"Those were nice things that you did, not many people would have," Phil says softly. I try to hide my blush. "Aww, and now you're blushing, how cute!" he exclaims teasingly. I blush to my roots, and try not to think of the fact that we are so close, and that I can feel the heat of his body radiating off of him as his hand brushes against mine occasionally. He smiles and says, "You're really shy, why is that?" I bite my lip and avoid eye contact as I reply, "I don't trust easily, and most people don't get me," I shrug. Yeah I get it, I don't let people in easily either," his reply startles me. 1, because I was just expecting an uncomfortable cough followed closely by awkward silence like most people do around me, and 2, everyone knows Phil to be rather private about himself, especially with people he isn't close to. I glance at him and he's already staring at me, I smile shyly and nod understandingly. We walk in a surprisingly comfortable silence. We get to the door of our hotel and I notice everyone has already retired for the night. We get in the elevator and I check my phone, a few missed calls from no one important. I set my alarm and turn the volume back on. The elevator dings, the doors open, and we step out. We walk the short distance to our hotel rooms, which are next to each other as usual since his last name Is brooks and mine is bajo, and for some reason it's in alphabetical order. We both get to our doors, "Well maybe we can hang out some time, if you'd like. Good night Erica." He smiles at me then goes into his room. "Good night", I whisper as I slide my card key through the slot and walk into my room. I change into my pj's which is a t-shirt and cute little panties. I watch TV for a while before finally falling asleep at about 3 am. I wake up to my alarm, which is some random heavy metal song that I happen to like at the time, it changes constantly. I take a shower and get ready for the day. I usually go to the gym early, so not as many people are there. I get there and start warming up and stretching mu muscles. I'm in workout clothes, which is a black sports bra, black short shorts, and gym shoes. I also have my phone, ear buds, a sweat towel and water. After stretching, I do some jumping jacks then sit ups, followed by push ups. I don't notice Phil, Nicole, Brie, Bryan (Brie's bf), John (Nicole's bf), Randy, Dolph, Dean, and a few others as I head towards the pull up bar and start on some pull ups. I lose count on how many I've done as my heavy metal blasts in my ears. I stop when my arms get tired, wipe my face, take a sip and decide to run outside for a while. I head towards the door when I hear,"Hey Erica, what ya doin?" I turn and see Dolph. I just barely stop myself from rolling my eyes, lately everyone has been trying to get to know me, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I smile awkwardly, "I'm gonna go running outside. Fresh air and all. I'm kind of a loner, so it suits me anyway." I shrug, hoping he takes the hint and leaves me alone. I can see Phil doing pull ups over Dolph's shoulder and how his muscles strain while he sweats. Oh god! I think to myself. Why must he be so attractive? I let my mind wander while I pretend to listen to whatever Dolph is going on and on about. His workout routine, his diet plan, how funny he is, he just asked me out to lunch. I keep nodding, not really paying attention until that last part, and then I'm choking on my own spit. "Great cutie, well I'll get your number from Aj and call you later." He says, winks, and leaves before I even had a chance to respond. I blink a few times." What the fuck?" I mumble. "Are you really on a date with him?" I turn and see Phil," The little prick asked me while I was distracted." He smirks, "Distracted huh?" I avoid eye contact, bite my lip and nod. He chuckles lightly, "Well I was about to go running outside, if you'd like to join me?" he asks, and I hesitate, I've always been socially awkward, and I think he notices because he then adds, "We can just listen to our music and run together, that's it." I smile shyly and just nod, finally someone who gets me, I think to myself. We head out and start our run. I love running, and big cities, so this is perfect. Although nothing compares to my beloved Chicago. I take in my surroundings as we continue our run. The different cultures, the falling leaves, the noises, the traffic, the crisp air filling my lungs as I strain to warm up my body. My heavy metal drowns out everything else, and all I can concentrate on is my tunes and the man running alongside me. I keep taking side glances at him. He has to be the most handsome man I have ever seen, I think to myself then sigh deeply. It would never work because, I hardly date, like ever. I mean since I left my douche bag ex, a few years back, I've only been on 1 or 2 casual dates. I sigh again, I guess I'll be adding Dolph to that list. Well maybe something will spark. I snort to myself, not a chance in hell. He's not my type in the slightest, he looks too much like a male Barbie. He's funny, and nice enough though, maybe my loneliness is clouding my judgment. I look at Phil and he's looking at me on and off while pointing to a bench, a little ways up ahead. I nod at him and we stop at said bench just a minute later. I take out my ear buds and sit down to catch my breath as Phil does the same. I take a few sips of water and look at my phone." Hmm, an hour of running and no annoying phone calls, shocker." I mumble aloud to myself. Phil chuckles, "Who calls you, that's annoying?" Crap! I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Um, people that I don't give a fuck about anymore. Like some friends, some ex's, the usual." I say and wait for his reply, "Your ex huh. How long you guys been broken up for?" "Long enough for me not to care. I left him like 3 years ago." He stares deep into my eyes and says softly," That's a hell of a long time to be hung up on someone. Can't say I blame him though, if I had you and lost you, I'd still be hung up on you too." I look down at my lap and bite my lip, a habit I have when I'm nervous. I can feel my face turning red, because I know he's still staring at me. He chuckles, "You're cute when you blush." I look up at him in surprise and he's smirking at me. OH GOD, that damn smirk, and the fact that his chest is naked, and still glistening with sweat has me tingling all over. I suddenly wish I was in my hotel room. My thoughts turn to my date with Dolph, whenever the hell that is and I groan. "What's wrong?" I hear Phil ask. "Just thinking about my lunch date from hell with that Barbie looking, Britney Spears back up." He laughs loud and says," If you don't like him, why don't you just cancel?" I shrug," I don't know, maybe the loneliness is getting to me." His eyes turn serious," You should only go out with someone if you genuinely like them."

"I know that. I'm straight edge for fucks sake!" I blurt out then cover my mouth as my eyes widen. He looks at me in surprise and says," Why do you seem nervous that I know?"

"No, I just didn't want you thinking I was copying you." I say and show him the 3 x's tattooed on my left wrist done in red and outlined in black. As well as the word Chicago in black cursive on my right wrist. "I've always wondered what the x's you cover up when in the ring, meant. But why my hometown?" "Because it's also my hometown", I say shyly. I look down and whisper, "We have quite a bit in common."

"Wow, I didn't know all that about you." He says. I shrug, "You're on record as the only straight edge wrestler in history and I wanted to keep it that way."

He takes my hand into his, making me snap my head up and my heart starts to race. "Thank you. You're a good person. I just wish you'd let me in a little more." I stare into his beautiful eyes and notice how olive green they look," You've gotten farther than any of the others have," then laugh and add, "Besides Glen, but even HE doesn't know every little thing about me."

"Do you and him have a thing for each other?" he just had to know, he liked her a lot and got jealous sort of easily.

Was she already taken?


	4. Chapter 4

I laughed so loud, "Ew no! 1. He's old enough to be my dad, and 2, we treat each other like siblings. Why, are you jealous?" I bravely ask him as I look down shyly and bite my lip. He raises my chin with his hand and strokes my cheek with his thumb. "Do I have a reason to be?" he asks softly. I shake my head, "Me and Glen are just friends. I'll never like him like that." He smirks at me, oh god! "And what about me, do you like me as just a friend?" he asks and I try to think of an answer while blushing and trying not to faint. My phone rings and I answer it, "Hello?" I sigh when I hear spaghetti heads voice. "Oh hey Dolph, what's up?" I try to sound interested and Phil laughs. "Hey, I was hoping I could pick you up at 1?" Dolph asks and I check the time. It's only 11:30 am. "That's fine Dolph. I'll start heading back and have about half an hour to get ready." I respond and he starts talking again. I roll my eyes as dramatically as I possibly can. Phil laughs again as I rush Dolph off the phone. "Oh look, an incoming call. Damn, it's Vince, I'll see you later." Click! "I take it we have to get going now, so you can get to lover boy?" he says rather begrudgingly. I smile shyly, "You sound jealous." It was more a statement. He looks into my eyes, "Maybe I am" he says softly then gets up and holds out his hand. I take it and he helps me up. We jog the way back with music in our ears. We get to my room and he kisses my hand, "Til next time." He walks into his own room.

I go into mine and strip my clothes, take a shower, taking a few minutes to clean the sweat off my body. I get out, dry off, and throw on some jeans that hug my hips, a tight Green Day t-shirt that stops at my pierced belly button, but it's covered up by a dark grey sweat shirt with a normal length, and my black chucks. I grab my phone and wallet. I hear a knock at the door and open it to reveal Dolph. I smile politely, he's kinda cute, right? I think to myself. We walk down to the lobby and out the hotel doors. I see some paparazzi and fans take a few pics and I groan, great. I notice his hair in a slicked back pony tail, a bright pink shirt with his logo on it, also his jeans and gym shoes. He looks quite handsome if I were honest with myself, but still not really my type, I sigh to myself. "You like what you see?" he asks with a bright smile. I cough nervously and he laughs lightly. We start to walk to a close by place, I assume. "So, where are we going?" I ask while trying not to concentrate on his shirt and possibly get a headache. There's this little café we can try, it's right across from Denny's." I nod at him with a smile. He takes my hand in his which surprises me, but I let him nonetheless. We continue walking and as we pass an alley way, the same cat from last night comes up and rubs against my leg while purring. I smile and giggle as she tickles me and pet her, "EW, don't touch it Erica, it could have diseases," He exclaims and pulls on my hand. "She's pregnant Dolph. She needs love, and I love animals." I explain to him and he rolls his eyes which I notice. "C'mon cutie, let's go." He pulls me gently. We get to the café and I convince him to sit outside. It's chilly out but not too cold for me to care. The waitress gives us our menus, I get an iced tea and he gets a chai latte while we look over our choices. The waitress leaves us to decide. "I can't believe you ordered that, I mean it's cold enough, don't you think?" He's trying to make conversation, knowing I'm on the shy side. I laugh, which surprises him, but he looks please nonetheless. "I'm from Chicago Dolph. This is like summer."

"Wow, I didn't know that." He admits. I just shrug and look at my menu. The waitress returns and Dolph orders steak with sides that I didn't catch the names of, because I'm spaced out. I give her my order of grilled chicken, steamed broccoli and fried rice. I already know I'm giving some to the kitty later on. The waitress smiles and leaves. My phone beeps to the sound of a Mario coin, meaning I've got a text. I put it on vibrate and see Dolph looking at his phone and talking to me about his routines of food intake in a day and week.

I see the text,, it's from Phil, "You seem bored." I look around and see no one in sight, I get another text,

"Me and some of the guys are at Denny's for lunch and coincidentally have a table in view of you."

I smile, "Come to spy on me?" I text back.

"And if I am?" he fires back, "By the way, what was with the hand holding, there are some pictures and rumors all over twitter." Hmm, he must have been here the whole time. And oh great, just what I need are stupid rumors, I roll my eyes.

"You sound jealous." I text back while nodding every once in a while, pretending to care about Dolph's routines and such.

"Maybe I am." Is all he replies. I immediately blush and bite my lip.

"Aw, how cute." He texts a second later, and I scowl in his direction. I get another text as the waitress puts our food down. "Were you trying to be mad? Because you just ended up looking freakin adorable."

I just smile and shake my head. "Whatever stalker =P "I text back and put my phone away to eat. I feel my phone vibrate a few times but ignore it for now. "So…Who has all your attention?" Dolph asks me. I look up from pushing my food around, "Um, I don't know what you mean." I thought I was fairly paying attention to him. Dolph smiles sadly,"I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid Erica. You seem to smile or blush more at whoever your texting, than to any of the jokes I've attempted." I sigh and feel really guilty. "I kind of had a feeling, but I had to try. I mean, any man would, you're so gorgeous." He adds after a pause, no arrogance in his voice and I blush, I'm not good with compliments. "Thanks Dolph." Is all I say and eat a few bites here and there. "So, who is it then?" He asks and I feel my heart speed up. I bite my lip nervously and hesitate, he notices, "I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious to see your type." I cough nervously and whisper, "Punk" There! It's out, and then I almost hyperventilate when he starts to laugh lightly. "Him? But he looks so scrubby, you can do so much better. Plus I heard he's a bit of an asshole." The waitress brings us the check and I ask her for a doggy bag. When she comes back, I never notice Phil exiting Denny's. I put some money down on the table. "Hey, I'll pay. I did ask you out after all." He tries to protest but I just scowl at him, "No, I'll pay for myself. I don't want you thinking there will be a repeat performance. And for your information, he is nice to me. He is good enough for me. And he looks like a man, unlike you. So I suggest you not judge based on looks or rumors." I start walking away swiftly. Phil looks at Dolph who blinks a few times, "What the fuck just happened?" he asks aloud. "What the hell did you do to her?" Phil asks Dolph, then just leaves without an answer, knowing Dolph probably doesn't even know himself. Phil keeps walking in search of me. He smiles softly as he finds me talking to the kitty by the alley, while she eats my leftover chicken which I made sure had no flavor that could be harmful to her. "You like that baby kitty? Ya I bet you do. I wish I could take you with me. We could be lonely together." I sigh deeply and Phil frowns from behind my hunched over body. "I didn't think she was lonely, I mean she always wants to be alone, right?" Phil thinks to himself. He clears his throat, I straighten up and turn around when my eyes, "How long have you been standing there?" I ask nervously while the cat rubs against me. "I saw you storm off, so I followed you to make sure you were ok. What happened?" Phil asks and I look down as I feel myself blushing. "Um, he was talking shit about a friend, and I didn't like it."

"Ya, he talks too much, doesn't he?" he asks and I nod with a laugh. We start walking towards the hotel. I glance back at the cat a few times. I can feel the tears threaten to fall. I breathe deep a few times, trying to control myself in front of Phil. "You really like that car, don't you?" he asks me, noticing my actions. "I love animals. Cats are a lot like me. Quiet, alone. And she's pregnant, on the streets, all alone. I feel bad." I say just above a whisper. He holds my hand and I almost stop breathing. "So…Still jealous of Dolph?" I tease. He smirks at me, oh god, that damn smirk makes me so wet. "Nope" is all he says as he tightens his hold on my hand. We walk through the hotel lobby and get to my door. "I'll see you later," I say and he drops my hand. "Ya, later," he says smiling.

I walk into my room, shut the door, and undress. I throw on a long black hawks jersey that stops just past my ass. Gotta rep my home team! It covers my panties as well. I lay down on the bed with the lights off and the blinds open just a little. I'm on the 27th floor, so you wouldn't be able to see into my room. I touch my panties and notice I'm still wet. I bite my lip, stifling a moan as I rub my clit over my panties for a few minutes. I can't take the torture anymore, so I slip my left hand into my panties and gently stroke my slit up and down. I close my eyes let my mind wander. I start to think of Phil and how hot he looks, all sweaty after a match, or during a workout. I feel my body warming up in just a few minutes as I imagine it's his tongue where my fingers are, and the hands caressing my boobs and flicking my nipples are his, as he works over my body so generously. I lose control and start moaning loudly as my body starts to shake. I'm almost there! My rhythm gets faster. I start thinking of Phil some more, that always gets me to cum. The warmth starts to spread throughout my whole body as I visualize my favorite fantasy. Phil pushes me against the lockers of an empty mens locker room, hikes my skirt up, pushes my panties to the side, picks me up and slams me down onto his cock. I can feel myself stretching wide to accommodate his size and as I imagine him start to bite my neck, I open my eyes, fantasy having gone away in an instant and I start to cum, "OH GOD!" I practically scream. I lay there, shaking and panting, taking in ragged breaths. I finally recover after a few minutes and walk into my bathroom to wash my hands and clean up. As I head out of the bathroom, I hear a knock on the door. I open it up to who else, but the object of my affections, Phil. He's standing there, looking at me with wide eyes.

_Did he happen to hear her? What will Phil say?_

_Please Review for more. you can give me constructive criticism, i wont bite...hard ;) just kiddin, but seriously, please review and all that fun stuff :D_


	5. Chapter 5

I open the door wider and let him in, and turn the lights on. He looks my body up and down, "Did you wear that just for me?" he asks, not taking his eyes off me for a second. I look down and realize I'm barely dressed. I walk over to my suitcase and bend over, not noticing my jersey sliding up a bit, exposing my black and red laced panties, framing my ass nice and snug. I take out some shorts and pull them on. I never hear the groan from Phil upon bending over. I go sit in a comfy chair and pat the seat beside me. He walks over and sits down. "1. Are you trying to give me a hard on? 2. Anyone could have been at the door, and you answer it half naked, and 3. I thought I heard you scream a few minutes ago and wanted to make sure you were alright." He says and I know I'm blushing, going by his now smirk. I look down at my lap and say low, "I forgot how I was dressed, I was relaxing in bed, watching a scary movie and it made me jump, so I screamed." I try to cover up my tracks, as I ignore the first part of his statement, in fear that I might get wet, thinking of him getting hard just for me. "Oh. Well alright. Since tomorrow it's back to the grind. Me and the guys are going out again tonight for some food. Also probably out to some club, not sure yet though, thought I'd tag along and make sure no one gets drunk and does something stupid. I was wondering if you wanted to join us." More time with Phil? Yes please! "Sure. Does anyone mind I I'm there?" I ask and bite my lip nervously. "They told me to ask you, and I was going to anyway. They all want you there." He grabs my chin gently and lifts my head til my eyes meet his, "I want you there." I look into his green eyes, biting my lip the whole time. I'm trying not to notice where ever he touches, I feel tingles. I just nod, he smiles at me, "Alright, well I'll come get you around 6." He stands up, as do I. we are standing close and he looks like he wants to kiss me. My heart beats fast, my breath comes out even faster. I look away and back up a bit, "Yeah, I'll um…See you later punk." I hear him sigh, as if frustrated. "Alright, see you later, and by the way, you can call me Phil." He says then heads out. I hear my door shut and his door next to mine, open then shut as well.

I take my phone and go sit on the floor of my balcony. I look and see texts. I read one from Dolph, and roll my eyes as I open it, "Sorry about earlier. I didn't think you actually liked punk that much." I reply, "It's okay. I get mad when people talk shit about him. And I don't think anyone knows that I like him." He texts back quickly, "I won't tell anyone. Although, I think punk knows, he talks about you a lot. Maybe we can still be friends."

"Sure Dolph" is all I say back. I look at Phil's texts I never answered.

"I'm not stalking, I'm just observing." I laugh and continue to read.

"Did he just make you laugh or was that me?"

"Is he holding your hand? Ok, now I'm jealous."

"Is he more entertaining than me?"

"Sniffles"

I start laughing and reply, "Sorry I'm late and yes it was you that made me laugh. You are the most entertaining man I've ever met. And yes I was holding his hand, but I wish it had been yours instead." I hit send and bite my lip, "Maybe that was too forward" I say aloud to no one in particular. I hear the Mario coin, it's a text from Phil, "I bet you're blushing like a cutie right now." I blush and scowl at my phone, "You're mean. I'm not cute, kittens are cute, not me." I fire back. While I wait for his reply, I look out into the beautiful city and sigh deeply. I feel lonely again. "Why do I freeze up when someone tries to get close to me?" I say aloud to myself. I hear the coin again, and look at my phone, "Kittens are cute, but you're just gorgeous." I bite my lip and reply with, "Well you're pretty handsome yourself there tiger." I'm starting to get brave, I hope I don't get my heart broken. I get a reply with, "Ha ha ha, well thank you. So will you be going on anymore dates with assholes?"

"I don't know, maybe." I tease him and he replies with, "Then I may or may not have to "observe" you during said dates. If you see some creep hiding in the bushes or something. That's not me, it will just look and possibly sound like me, that's all." I laugh at that one, he's really funny.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why hide? Just make it awkward and join us =P"

He quickly replies back with, "Nah, I'd end up kicking the asshole out and let it be our date." I bite my lip, damn he's a charming bastard.

"You charmer" is all I text back. I don't hear a text for a while, so I figure he's busy. It's cold on the 27th floor, so I walk back into my room and start working on a few songs with my acoustic guitar. I don't tell many people this, but I love to sing, play the guitar, and even play the piano on occasion. I've even dabbled on the drums. Before I know it, hours have gone by. I look at my phone, 5:50pm. I change into black skinny jeans and the Green Day shirt from earlier, it's stretched a bit from my annoying ass big boobs but whatever, as long as the shirt shows off my naval piercing, which it does, then I'm happy. The shirt is black with green lettering for their name and a few and black grenade from their American Idiot album. I put my black chucks on and leave my hair down, which is rare and my curls practically bounce when I walk to get my wallet, with my card key in it, and my phone. My nails are painted black and a few strands of green in my hair.

I hear a knock on the door, I open it to find Phil standing there. I blush as he looks me up and down appreciatively. "Well someone looks punk rock. Nice shirt, you look really hot." He says while bites his lip ring. I just blush and he shakes his head. He holds out his hand, which I take and he get down to the lobby, where everyone is. We decide to eat first, we walk out and go to Subway, a few blocks away. We get there and pick out our own food. I get a foot long of grilled chicken, a bunch of veggies, southwest sauce, oil, vinegar, oregano toasted with a couple of cookies and some pop. We all sit down and start eating, while some converse. Randy sits across from me and Phil next to him. Bryan sits next to me, with brie by him. "I can't believe you can eat all that Erica." Nicole says while eating her tiny sub with almost nothing on it. I shrug, "My metabolism is too high, I'm actually a bit underweight," I laugh then add, "Besides, I didn't eat much today." "You're so lucky girl." Nicole says with envy. "Nah, I'm not that lucky. If I don't eat enough throughout the day, I'm more prone to fainting than others, which sucks because my stomach gets mad at me when I eat a lot." I say with a sigh as I wrap up my leftovers to put in the trash, and eat a bit of my cookie. I get up and throw my barely eaten food away and walk back to the table. I know Nicole didn't mean anything by it, but she made me feel fat. Which is rare because I don't usually even eat that much. Everyone is soon finished eating, so we go outside. Of course my dumbass always forgets a hoodie, so I shove my hands in my jeans pocket. When we get to the club, I notice a few of our co-workers are already there. We sit at an open table and I'm on the end. Randy sits across from me and Phil next to him. Phil seems mad, but I don't care right now. I just sit there and listen to everyone, nodding every once in a while, hoping my headache will cease to exist. I get them often and sometimes they turn into migraines, terrible ones. I look at Glen, and he looks back, "You ok?" he asks. I squint and try to focus but I'm spacing out and feeling light headed. Glen must have noticed because he makes me sip some ice water through a straw. "You alright Erica?" Both Phil and Randy ask in unison. "Headache" is all say with my eyes now closed. "She gets them a lot, and if they develop into migraines, it gets bad." Glen says. I open my eyes and try to glare at him, but it ends up making my head pulse and I groan. Glen laughs at me, "So I heard you went out on a date with Dolph today." Randy says casually. "Yup, hence the headache," I joke, they laugh. "Well, if you don't like him, why did you go?" Randy asks. "He asked me when I was spaced out, and I agreed without realizing it." I explain simply. "Yea, but you could have canceled." Randy fires back. I shrug, "I was lonely?"

"Why him though, why not someone else?" He asks me, he's hitting on me and Phil notices. I of course am oblivious to most flirting besides Phil, because I like him so much. I laugh, "He was the only one who asked me." Randy smirks at me, it's cute and all, but it doesn't even have an effect on me, as opposed to a certain someone who makes my insides melt at one glance. "So you'd go out with anyone that asks you?" He asks. I glance at Phil, who is staring at me, then I turn back to Randy, "Depends on who's asking at the time. That lunch date with Dolph was casual, and I already knew I wouldn't be interested in more, but I still tried." I explain then excuse myself to the bathroom, before he could ask me anything else.

Meanwhile at the table, Glen says "So Randy, Phil, you both like Erica." It was more a statement. Randy looked surprised at Phil, "I didn't know you liked her too." Glen laughs, "You're kidding right Randy? I mean the glances between them, the often yet discreet eye fucking. I'm surprised they aren't dating by now." Phil sighs, "I'm working on it. I like her so fucking much. Now all I need to do is get her to trust me and open up a bit." Then he turns to Randy with a scowl, "And of course you wouldn't notice my subtle advances. You're practically trying to hump her. She won't respond to bold sexual advances, she is mature and well-guarded." Randy scowls back, "I wanna get to know her too," he argues back at Phil. Glen laughs, "This always happens to her. Guys want her and she never picks anyone." Phil sighs, "So you think she would say no if I asked her out?" He asks Glen, hoping for some in sight or something constructive. "I'm not sure, all I know is you both have a lot in common, and come from similar backgrounds. So that works in your favor." I walk back a few minutes later. "Hey Erica, you should go up there and do some karaoke", I hear Aj, she's a pretty good friend of mine, say from further down the table. We are gamer friends and sometimes swap comics. "Well, um, what song should I sing?" "Wrecking ball!" Nicole says. "A pop punk version would be better." Aj says. I smile and get up. I show the DJ, the online version I like, (I listen to punk versions of new music a lot), I grab an electric guitar on stage. It starts and I fucking kill it! I get the crowd fired up and even do a few guitar solos. Everyone cheers as the song ends. I smile and bow, then come sit back down. "That was a fucking rad cover!" I hear Phil say and I smile at him. "Yea, I hate that song, but you turned it into a damn good one." Randy says. Nicole smiles at me and says I have a great voice. Aj smiles, "That was epic! So… video games session on Wednesday, what should I bring?" I laugh at her enthusiasm. "Hmm, well any games you wanna try out, you already know my collection. Whatever snacks you may want, I've got some. Oh I almost forgot, I'll let you read any of my comics you want, if you lend me your new batman comic, you know…The one with the rad new joker on the cover." We get lost in our nerd talk. "Sure, if you teach me some Guitar Hero and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, that move you do where you take the guy's head off?" I laugh loud. "That's called a head shot. I use a special gun to get a good splatter of blood to make it just that much sweeter." She laughs, "I can't wait!" She exclaims. I laugh at her, "Well you gotta wait 3 more days."

Phil is looking at me, "What?" I finally ask**.**

"I didn't know you liked comic books and video games." Aj nudges him, "I told you she's like us. You and her have a lot in common." She says and I'm trying not to blush. He smirks at me, oh god! I bite my lip, I see Randy roll his eyes, "anyway," he starts, "I didn't know you liked video games and violence, what games do you like?" He asks me, "Well, GTA 5, a few older Midnight Clubs, WWE 13 and any wrestling ones, even the SNES ones, Mortal Kombat the complete edition for the Freddie Krueger character, a lot of older stuff on the SNES or the N64 like Zelda, Sonic, and Pokémon. For the newer games, hmm… Guitar Hero, Rock Band. I know I'm forgetting some." Just then I hear a Mario coin and have a text, I laugh. "How could I forget, Super Mario, nearly all of them, for every single system. I'm a bit obsessed with Mario actually.

"That's cool, I love Mario too. Maybe we could play together some time." Randy says. Phil seems mad but then perks up when I say, "Oh yea, I also like street fighter. I like so many characters in that game." Phil smiles at me, "I love street fighter and a bunch of the ones you mentioned. I bet I can beat you in street fighter, you know what…Guitar Hero too." He challenges playfully and sticks his tongue out. I laugh at his antics, "Oh you're on Phil! If Aj doesn't mind, you could join us on Wednesday." I say hopefully and bite my lip, "I don't mind at all. The more, the merrier." Aj says happily and smiles at Phil.

Does she like him?

Will they end up together in the end?

Please Review and all that fun stuff :)


	6. Chapter 6

I start to wonder if she likes him as well. I've seen a few pictures of them together, talking at the airport, or getting coffee together. I haven't told her that I had liked him yet. Only Glen and now Dolph knows, but I think maybe she found out. I bite my lip nervously, "Oh no! If she likes him, I have no chance", I think to myself. Great she's one of the closest friends I have in WWE. I'll ask her about it soon.

Phil and Aj start having their own conversation and I start to sulk. I never noticed when Phil had accepted my invite for Wednesday. I see Randy looking awkward and probably a little left out. I smile nervously at him. I've always been a little weary of him. I've heard rumors of him losing his temper and even at the ladies too. It scares me half to death, but looking at him now, nursing a beer in his hand, he seems harmless and kind of bored. "Hey Randy, wanna join us Wednesday?" I ask him. Aj looks at me in surprise, Phil glares at Randy and Glen just laughs at the hilarity of it all. "Sure, I'll even bring some stuff." He says with a wink. I smile at him and just nod.

I start to space out again when my phone starts blaring 2 Princes by Spin Doctors. I forgot to put it on vibrate and laugh at the expressions on everyone's faces. I answer it, "Hello?" I roll my eyes, they all notice. "Hey Dolph" Phil laughs, "Hey Erica, I was wondering if you wanted to drive with me to the arena?"

I try to come up with a lie, "Sorry, I can't, I'll be busy. I gotta go, I'm driving somewhere right now."

"Oh really? Then why do I hear music?" he asks me.

"I'm listening to the radio." I lie again and I hear Phil and Aj laughing. Dolph starts talking and I'm about to dangle my phone above my new glass of lemonade, on second thought, "I'm going through a tunnel, I can't hear a thing. Hello? Hello?" Dial tone, I hung up on him and even Glen and Randy are chuckling at my antics. "Uh oh" a hear Aj say, I turn and see Dolph walking up in a bright neon orange shirt, I blink at him and cover my eyes, "Fuck I'm blind" I say and everyone laughs loud. He rolls his eyes, "Oh ha ha, so going through a tunnel huh? I shrug, "You wouldn't shut the hell up." Everyone laughs at Dolphs shock. "I thought we could be friends?" he asks. "Yea Dolph, friends. You keep jumping right in. we don't even have anything in common. Besides, I'm not gonna get in a car with someone I don't know that well. Geez, soon you'll wanna braid each other's hair, and do mani/pedi's." I smile devilishly at Glen, "That's what Glenny here is for." Everyone starts laughing their asses off. Glen glares at me, and I smile innocently at him. Dolph sighs, "So you don't like me at all?" I shake my head, "Not the way you want me to." Aj walks over to him, pats him on the back and says, "That's a no ziggles."

I laugh as Dolph huffs and walks away. "Damn, he should be on Total Divas, he sure as hell acts like one." Phil laughs a me, "Aw, so you don't like the pretty boy?" I stick my tongue out at him, "No, I like real men." I say and his eyes widen, "Wow, you got a tongue bar." I laugh, "Oh yea, I forgot that I put it in earlier." Randy smirks, "So, what about real men, what kind of guys do you find attractive?" I shrug, "Not Dolph, that's for sure." Is all I say. Randy wants to say something but Aj beats him to it, "So what about Dolph don't you like? I mean he sure is handsome." I shrug carelessly, "For starters, his hair looks like spaghetti." The guys laugh, "I think his hair looks cute. He is one hunk of a man," Aj says in a dreamy voice. I laugh, "You're kidding me, right? I mean with his bleached hair, bright ass clothes, fake ass tan, and less than impressive music collection. He's too much like a male Barbie." Everyone laughs, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about competition." I look at Aj, a little hurt. "I wouldn't go after him if you like him. I mean yes, he does have a certain quality. But so not my type." Aj laughs while Phil seems a little jealous, "And by a certain quality, you mean?" Phil asks me. "She means his hot abs of course!" Aj says then laughs at my glare. "Hell no! Definitely not, maybe to you, but not me!" I exclaim and she laughs, "I'm just messin with ya" I roll my eyes playfully, then look at Phil who immediately stares into my eyes, and I can tell he seems a little jealous. I almost can't breathe. "He's kinda funny, that's the one quality I liked about him. His humor, that's all." I clarify myself. "Well that's common. Any other qualities you look for in a guy?" Aj asks and I scowl at her, what's she trying to do?

I shrug, "If you know more chick music than me, that's a problem." Is all I say, "Well, what constitutes as chick music?" Randy asks, when I don't continue. "Britney Spears, Nicki Minaj, whom I never listen to, Beyoncé, shit like that. Or the spice Girls, which I do actually like some of their songs. I mean, it's ok to know a few songs, maybe they are catchy, or whatever. But if you listen to Britney Spears or Justin Bieber every day, it gets old." Zack pipes up from a ways down, "Hey, J biebs is my bro!" I visibly shudder and Phil laughs, "Dolph knows like all the Britney Spears music and more boy bands than I do, it was creepy." I say and shake my head. "So, what kind of music do you like then?" Wow, Randy it talkative tonight. "Hmm, pop punk, heavy metal or any metal really. Classic rock, alternative, some chick music like pop, chick rock. But punk is my favorite." Aj laughs at my pun. Phil smirks at me, oh god! I try to hide my blush.

I turn to look at Glen, "So, how is See No Evil 2 coming along?" I ask him. "It's pretty good so far. It's a lot of fun." He responds with a smile. "So Erica, we practicing tomorrow at the arena?" Aj asks me, "Will Tamina be there? We kinda need her there too." I ask Aj. "I'll ask her to meet us there, it should be a yes though. Which girl will valet you for our match tomorrow?" she asks me, I shrug "Not sure, I think some girls are gonna get attacked back stage to set up for me being alone." I say then space out as everyone at the table engages in conversation. I look around absentmindedly, finding it hard to focus, due to my headache. The night goes on and I'm pretty bored. I yawn and look at the time, 11:37 pm. "Well I'm tired. I'll see you guys later." I say. There's only so much I can take of Aj and Phil being so chummy. I get up and walk out before anyone can say much more. I start walking towards the hotel, the wind blows, I shiver and rub my hands together. As I pass an alley, "Hey there sexy, aren't you a cute one, I'll keep you warm." I turn around in surprise and some random drunk guy pushes against my body til my back hits the wall next to a big trash can. He pins me there using his size, and puts a hand over my mouth before I try to scream. He tries to kiss my neck, while pinning my hands against the wall with his other large hand. I panic as his hands start to roam my body and head south. I'm screaming behind his large hand. Tears freely running down my face. He's distracted, here's my chance! I try to kick him in the balls, but he blocks it and he's mad now. "I can make you feel so good, mmm. But you just won't cooperate, will you?" he slurs at me. When I don't answer, he slaps me hard across the face with his large meaty hand, and it echoes in the empty alley. I scream, I'm panicking so much. I can't help it though. That slap is giving me horrid flash backs of my ex Dan. I'm shaking and crying, his hands roughly roam my body, his erection obvious against me. I start screaming, "I will not be raped again!" I struggle to get free, but he just tightens his hold and I suddenly have the urge to start cutting again. I'm startled when the guy is flung off of me and lands with a sickening thud. I look up and see Phil, he takes one look at me, "I'll fucking kill him." He says then steps closer to me. He tries to lay his hand on my shoulder but I flinch and try to scramble away while saying, "No, don't. I'm sorry Danny. Please don't!" His eyes widen and he looks into my eyes as I'm backed up to the wall. He can tell I'm not focused at all. He just grabs me and holds me to his chest. I struggle at first but then just let go and cry. He unzips his hoodie and wraps up both up and zips it back up. Yes we are both just that skinny. He keeps me as balanced as possible as we walk to the hotel.

We get to the hotel, up the elevator, and to my room. He gently reaches into my pocket for the keys, slides it through, and walks in, throwing the key on a table nearby. I hear the door close with a click and breathe a sigh of relief. Phil unzips his hoodie and I step out of it. He sits down on a random comfy chair and pulls me down onto his lap. I've stopped crying by now, but as he rubs my back in attempt to calm me down, I tuck my head into his neck and take a few deep breaths. He touches the side of my face, I flinch and whimper, "Shh, it's okay baby girl. Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." He soothes. "Hurts," is all I whisper. He turns my head and sees a large hand print on my cheek. I can tell he's pissed off. He's clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to remain calm. "He hit you," it was more a statement. But still, I close my eyes and just nod. He gets up with me in his arms and sits me down on the bed. He calls room service but they are closed for the night. He calls Bryan, "Hey man, sorry if I woke you but it's important."

"It's ok man, what up?" Bryan asks Phil.

"Do you have ice? I need enough to fill a small towel," Phil asks.

"Sure. Phil are you ok?" Bryan asks.

Phil takes a deep breath, "Yea man, I'm fine. Bring it to the room next to mine, 1902, and I'll explain." Phil says, they exchange goodbyes and end the call. Phil looks at me, I look away awkwardly and try not to think of the fact that he not only heard that I was raped before, but he found out that I was hit by Dan before. "I don't want this to get out," I whisper to Phil. "Do you care if I give Bryan a short explanation, I trust him, he won't tell anyone." He asks. "If you trust him, then I don't care," is all I say while not making eye contact. I hear a knock and jump a bit as Phil opens it and go out a bit and leaves the door cracked. He gives Bryan a brief rundown of what happened. I hear, "Is she ok though?" and Phil saying, "I'm not sure. She's extra quiet and kinda jumpy. She doesn't want anyone knowing." Phil sounds worried. "I won't tell a soul man. You still gonna ask her?" I hear Bryan say to Phil and I'm suddenly curious. "I'm not sure man. I'm sure as hell gonna try. Thanks for the ice. You better get back to Brie, and keep her close in this area." Bryan agreed, they say their goodbyes and he closes the door.

He sits next to me on the bed, and I wince when he gently puts the icy cloth on my red cheek. I glance at Phil and he's already starting at me. I look and sigh, it'll never work now. He gently grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his olive green eyes and I start to tremble slightly. "Nothing's changed. I care a hell of a lot about you. I want you Erica, do you want me?" He had finally said it, but now all I could think of is wanting to run away. I shake my head and could already see the hurt in his eyes, "I'm too damaged," is all I whisper. He looks into my eyes, a determined man. "Then I'll fix you" he whispers back. I close my eyes and sigh deeply, "For how long though? Til you get bored and toss me aside for the next piece of ass?" I can see the hurt and shock written all over his face, and instantly feel guilty. He shakes his head and gets up as do I. he looks deep into my eyes and I can feel a tingle of electricity throughout my whole body. My breath starts to come out faster. "We have a spark baby. I know you can feel it too. I've never felt so connected, so quickly before. I wanna get to know you more Erica. I want you to trust me enough, to tell me about what happened between you and Dan I think his name was. Or about the rape." He says softly. I stare at him, wide eyed, "I…I don't think I can talk about Dan, Phil. Maybe the rape within time, because I'm past it, but what I went through with Dan was just horrid." I whisper the last few words. His eyes soften and he strokes my unbruised cheek. The other one is cold and looks only slightly bruised. I've already put the cloth in an ashtray on the table. "However long it takes Erica. I want you to open up to me. We can go slow, but I want you…so much baby. So I ask again, do you want me?" He asks while looking into my eyes and all I can see is honesty and quite a bit of passion as I stare back into his eyes, I almost get lost in them. My stomach is in knots, but I manage to bite my lip and nod. He smiles softly, "Good, because I want you too baby. So Erica, will you be my girlfriend? He asks me. I blush and I hear him chuckle, "Yes Phil, I'd like that" is all I whisper. But going by my blush and huge smile, he can tell I'm happy. I get up on my tip toes, give him a kiss on the cheek and my lips immediately feel like they're on fire, regardless if it's just a cheek kiss. He smiles, touches his cheek, and sighs happily, "Goodnight Erica." He turns to leave, "Phil" I call out and he turns to look at me, "Will you…um…s sleep over tonight?" His eyes widen, at first he thought it was sexual and thought it was too soon for that. Then he realized, I was probably still a bit shaken up and scared to be alone. He smiles softly, "Sure, you go ahead and get ready. I'll be back with a few things." I nod as he leaves. I take off my jeans and shirt. I put my jersey on from earlier on. I use the bathroom, walk out and get in bed. I assume he took the key as I hear the door open and close. The lights are dimmed and I turn my head and see he's brought clothes, comics, and some other random stuff. He takes off his shirt and is about to get in bed next to me. "You can sleep more comfortably, if you'd like. I know you won't try to dry hump me in my sleep." I try to joke and ease the tension. He smiles and takes off his jeans, he only has boxers on now. I immediately blush and look away. I hear him chuckle as he gets in bed next to me. He had just turned off the lights prior to lying down, but we can still see a little from the moon light. He looks under the sheets and sees my bare legs, and the outline of my hip bones in the crease of my jersey. I bite my lip as his eyes roam my body, "You're so beautiful, I can't believe you're all mine." He says, I blush as I look into his eyes. "You're so handsome and charming. I've liked you for so long." I whisper and he looks sorta surprised. "How long have you liked me?" he asks as he runs his fingers through my curly locks. "Since I first met you. I liked your personality, and before that, I admired your body," I say bravely. "Well I gotta admit, I've liked you for quite a while too." He says and I yawn. "Let's go to sleep babe. We can talk more tomorrow." He says with a yawn himself. "Kay" I say and try to stifle another yawn. He kisses my forehead and turns over with a, "Goodnight baby" "Night" I reply and we both settle down to try to sleep.

I wake up and feel Phil pressed against me from behind, his arm around my waist. My jersey has risen up a bit during the night, so his hand is on my bare skin. I can feel his morning wood, rock hard, pushing against my bare thighs and panties. I'm surprised that I'm ok with this, and even bite my lip to stifle a moan as I push back and wiggle my ass a bit. I feel myself getting wet. I go still as I feel his hand move on my waist. I hear him whisper, "Damn it" and he shuffles to get out of bed. He briskly walks to the bathroom and I can only guess what he's doing in there. Several minutes later, I hear the water run, then he comes out. I'm already sitting up, and I think that startles him. He smiles thinly at me, and I start to feel weird. "Is something the matter, did….Did I do something wrong?" I whisper as he quickly puts on some shorts, as he was just in boxers. I'm looking down at the floor, feet dangling over the side of the bed in just my jersey, and panties. He walks over and sits down next to me. I hear him take a deep breath. "Erica look at me." I slowly raise my head and look into his eyes. "I don't want you to be mad or freak out and put your walls back up. You're doing so well baby." He takes another deep breath and continues, "I'm a man, and in the mornings we have…Well we have…Um…An extra burst of energy that goes straight to our um…To our head…Yea…And we need to get out that energy somehow, so that's what I was…Why are you laughing?" At this point I was laughing so hard, my sides hurt. I was grabbing my stomach, holding it as I rolled on the bed, laughing my ass off. "Oh man, that was funniest fucking thing I've ever heard. I know what morning wood is, Phil." I say, still laughing. "So you knew, I was jerkin it?" he asks then smirks at my blush as I nod. "So…I'm gonna go get ready and stuff, then we can go get food and talk, ok babe?" he asks, "Ok, see you in a bit." I say to him as I get up and stretch. I hear him groan and smirk to myself. At least I know he's attracted to me just as much as I to him. "Yup" is all he says and he's out the door.

I hear the click of the closing door and make my way to take a shower and get ready. I get out, dry off, and put my hair in a ponytail since I'll be practicing before the show tonight. I hope Phil doesn't expect me to doll up every day, now that we are a couple. A couple…Something I never thought I'd be a part of again. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. I look at my cheek, and it doesn't look too bad. Although I hate it, I start putting on some light make up to cover it up.

I hear a knock, has it been an hour already? I walk over to the door, let Phil in. he follows me to the bathroom where I'm looking over my make up to see if I wanna put on anymore. "Why are you wearing make up?" He seems surprised. I look at his reflection, "I'm covering my cheek. Is it that noticeable?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head, "No, not at all. But you're not putting on more than that, are you?" he asks me, "Hmm, well I was thinking about it, why? Do I not look good with make up on?" I ask and bite my lip. He comes up behind me and holds my waist as he looks in the mirror at our reflection. "Baby you always look beautiful. You just look better natural, without all that gunk on." He says and I blush. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you blush?" He whispers in my ear and I get goose bumps. My breath is coming out in pants and he chuckles. "Ready to go?" he asks as he steps back. I take a few deep breaths and just nod. I can feel myself wet. I grab my wallet and phone, I'm dressed in workout shorts, gym shoes, and a sports bra with a dark grey Zelda shirt on.

We walk out of my room, hand in hand. I've got a back pack full of stuff I may need at practice, and possibly later tonight at RAW, as does Phil. We walk out to the parking lot and he holds the door to his rental car open, as I slide in. he gets in the driver's seat, starts up the car, and we're off. A few minutes in, I remember last night at the club and sigh, "What's wrong?" he asks while driving. "Do you think I'm a hypocrite? I mean, look at what I told Dolph last night, and look…I'm here in your car with you," I say. "No, I don't think you are. Look, we're a couple now. We do couples shit together. Not to mention that asshole couldn't take a fucking hint if his life depended on it." He says the last part a little cold and I laugh. "You jealous stalker" I tease him. He laughs and smiles, "Hey! I was observing." He defends, I roll my eyes playfully. He finds the arena parking lot and rolls into a spot 10 minutes later. We walk into the arena and look at the card for the night. He's doing something with the Wyatt's and possibly Bryan, which I figured. He seems kinda ticked off at my 2 on 1 attack in the ring later, after my tag partner who is unknown still, gets injured back stage.

It's currently 11am as we walk hand in hand into catering. We get a few stares but try to ignore it. We both look down the endless food line. He grabs some fruit and veggies, like I knew he would. I have some veggies like him, but also some salmon and a small piece of lemon chicken. He grabs water and I have orange juice, my favorite! We sit down across from each other and eat kinda slow. "So…Um if someone asks if I'm single or hits on me?" I hesitate but decide to ask anyway. He takes my hand into his while I pick my food with the other hand. "You can tell people. I want people to know, although everyone will figure it out sooner or later." He smirks at my blush as he strokes my knuckles. I stop eating, take out my phone and look online. I groan and Phil looks at me, "Rumors are all over Twitter with pics of me and Dolph. Or me and you," I say, a tad irritated. "Just ignore it babe." He tries to calm me down. "I'll try, but they're being cruel. They're calling me a whore." I say quietly. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, "It was bound to happen. People constantly try to find out my private life. I mean, me and Aj went for coffee the other day and people think we are dating." He says and I look down at my forgotten plate. "There's more than 1 picture of you two together," I whisper. He smiles softly, "Now you sound jealous," he teases. I scowl at him playfully and he laughs. "Of course I am Phil. You're so hot and you two have a lot in common, and probably hang out a lot," I say bold and bite my lip nervously. He smirks at me, oh god! "Hot huh?" He asks and I feel myself almost immediately start to get wet. I just nod and fidget in my seat. I bite my lip and take a few breaths. "Babe" he gets my attention and I look up at him. "You get hot easily, don't you?" he asks me softly, not even teasing. I blush and nod. He smiles softly, "And I bet you haven't had much sex before, have you?" he asks and laughs as I blush to my roots! I shake my head, "I've only had sex a couple of times," I say low, he closes his eyes and breathes deep for a minute. He opens his eyes and I'm looking at him with curiosity. " That's such a turn on." He says and smiles. I see Aj talking to someone across the room and remember last night. I sigh and Phil looks at me, "Phil, um…Do you think Aj likes you?" I ask nervously. He chuckles, "You _are_ jealous, how cute. And no, I don't think so. If you haven't noticed , she likes Dolph." I nod at him and continue picking at my plate.

I see Aj walking over and I pretend to be interested in what's left on my plate. "Hurry up and finish man. We gotta so soon." She says aloud as she plops down next to Phil. I look up, "Are you talking to me or him?" I ask her. She looks confused, "You girl. Why would I be talking to him when we're supposed to be working together today?" She asks and Phil is stifling a laugh. I shrug, "You guys hang out a lot, especially lately." I say and push my fork around my plate some more. She laughs, "I'm into Dolph, if you haven't noticed. But he seems to be a bit hung up on you." She says with a pout. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Great, so it's the care of the Wedding Singer then?" I say and Phil laughs, "Great analogy babe" He says and Aj's eyes widen, "You guys are dating? Took you long enough!" she says with a laugh. "Yea, we don't need to "observe" her anymore." Phil says boldly with a laugh as I just look confused at them.

What had they done?

Had they been hanging out, "observing" her ?

Find that out and more, with more to come.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Aj laughs at me, "Just so you know, whenever me and him hang out, all we talked about was you." She says and I immediately blush, "Oh" is all I say as I shake my head with a smile, at my level of jealousy. "So…What do you guys say about me?" I ask, Aj laughs at Phil who tries to look innocent. "I've never seen him so obsessed. He must have asked me every question under the sun, which you know, I wouldn't say anything too private. Mainly he wanted to get you to go out with him." Aj says. I bite my lip with a smile and say, "He didn't have to try very hard."

"The hell I didn't. I was trying to talk to you for the better part of all last year." He says.

I shrug, "I thought you had been dating Beth, then Amy earlier this year. So I didn't get the signs." I tell him and he sighs, "Yea, it seems that Beth fell out of love with me, I felt like she didn't even care who she dated, as long as someone was on her arm, ya know? And Amy was just a mistake all around. I shouldn't have dated her, because by the time I was with her a second time, I couldn't get you out of my head," He says with a smirk as I blush furiously.

Tamina walks over, "You guys ready yet?" she asks. "Yup, I'm ready. You ready girl?" Aj asks and looks at me. I nod and get up. Phil gets up too, "I'll see you later babe" he says and kisses my cheek. I go throw my stuff away and hurry to catch up with Aj and Tamina. We walk down to the ring to work out what we're doing. I take off my shirt and I'm just in my sports bra, I don't want sweat all over my shirt. We start coming up with some great stuff, stuff we'll be doing tonight, which is pretty much just me getting my ass kicked in a 2 on 1 fight.

I see Vince heading our way, "Good job ladies. Erica, excellent work, creative just wants to change a few little things." He says in his usual gruff manner. The girls groan but I'm use to his last minute changes, because they happen so frequently. I wait for him to continue, "You're partner is Natalya, but she's getting attacked to set you up for the 2 on 1 attack. The difference that creative is the match is going to be a no count outs and no disqualifications. You guys know the rules, little to no blood. The time is at 7 minutes as of right now, Aj gets the pin." Vince says with a smile and walks away as we all nod. We work on what's going to work with what he just told us, as some of the other girls stand around talking and working. They will be using objects from under the ring, but the girls are always afraid of getting hurt, so it won't look quite as brutal. When we get our shit down, we talk for a few minutes and I excuse myself, grab my shirt and bag, then go to the gym at the arena.

I start stretching on a yoga mat. I see a few others including Eva Marie, I roll my eyes. I don't like the newbie, she acts like such a slut. She flips her bright red hair that I'm a little jealous of and makes her way over to me.

"Hey there Erica. I've been hearing some rumors about you" she says and I roll my eyes, "Oh yea, like what?" I ask sharply. She smirks at me, god I hate her so much. "That you and punk are together, and that you two had sex. Someone saw him leaving your room this morning." She says casually as if we're best buds. My eyes widen, "Hell no. I mean, yes we are dating and yes he did leave my room this morning. But no, we have not had sex, we just became a couple yesterday for fucks sake!" I exclaim. She smiles mischievously at me, causing suspicion. "Poor punk is so hot and he's not getting any ass. Hmm, maybe he wants someone more mature and sexy," she says. My face turns serious, I get up in her face and smirk evilly. "Try it, you skanky bitch." I say then laugh as she backs up and scrambles outta there.

I walk over to a hanging punching bag I had spotted earlier. I rarely get mad, but when I do, I need to let it out before I end up breaking something. I ball up my fists and start sizing the punching bag up.

I'm taking out my rage on it, and I don't notice anyone or anything around me. About 30 minutes later, my arms are getting tired and sore, so I stop. I'm breathing hard, my fists are clenching and unclenching at my side. My eyes are closed as I start to calm down and feel better.

"Um, Erica, you ok?" I hear and turn around to find Randy there. I nod at him, "Yea, I'm better now" I say and take a sip of my water, I brought with me. "What happened?" He asks, and I sigh. "Eva Marie pissed me off." I say with a shrug. He chuckles, "She pisses everyone off. What'd she do to make you so mad?" He asks me. "She asked me about some rumors revolving around my personal life, as if it's any of her business, which I cleared up. Then she had the nerve to imply that she'll give MY boyfriend something I'm not giving him, if you catch my drift." I explain and his eyes widen. "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend. So who's the lucky guy?" Randy asks me and I can't help but blush, "Phil" is all I say as I smile to myself. I see Randy shake his head, "Damn, he works fast. I just heard he liked you like yesterday. And here I was just about to ask you out, because I thought we had a connection."

"I heard my name" I hear Phil as he grabs my waist from behind and kisses my cheek. I blush and Randy shakes his head with a sigh, "Damn it man. Stop taking all the hot ones." Randy says and I blush deeper. Phil smiles and nuzzles into my neck, his beard is tickling me which makes me giggle. "I couldn't help myself. She is just too damn cute." Phil says with a laugh as I scowl. "Not cute" I mumble and Randy just shakes his head and gets back to his work out.

"Wanna go out running together babe?" Phil asks me. I smile and nod happily. He takes my hand, and we walk out of the back doors of the arena. The front is already packed with fans. It's pretty chilly so I decide to throw my shirt back on over my sports bra. We play our music and start to jog together silently. I see some fans take pictures of us and suddenly, I feel nervous. We keep running and I breathe deep, I love the crisp air, and having Phil next to me is even better. We stop at this random yet isolated little area with golden leaves hanging off trees and a few benches scattered around. We sit down and watch our breaths. I strip my shirt as I've worked up a sweat, and take a few sips of water. I look at my phone. Hmm, a little over an hour. "Time flies huh?" Phil asks with a glance at my phone as well. I smile, "Yup, but I don't mind. I love to run." I say and he nods, "Me too. I'm glad you don't like to talk too much while running, like me. I like to jam out, and I'm happy you like to also." He says and it's my turn to nod, "Yea, I love blasting my metal, just ignoring the world." He smiles and yawns, conveniently stretching his arms so that his right one goes over my shoulders, and I laugh at his antics. "What are we, 15 and at the movies?" I tease him. He laughs and I snuggle up to him for a few minutes. Did I mention he's shirtless? Yea, I definitely love working out with my man. I look up at him and he's already staring down at me. We stare into each other's eyes and for a split second, I can't see anyone else but him. I feel sparks course through me. He caresses my face, I know he wants to kiss me. I rest my hand on his chest, he moves closer, and I lean in a bit more. We're mere inches apart, almost there. Then suddenly his lips are on mine. SPARKS FLY! My arms go around his neck as he gently strokes his tongue against mine. I feel like I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Not even a minute later, we stop. I'm resting my head on his chest as I struggle to breathe. My lips are on fire! I can feel myself so wet, and I can't stop fidgeting in my seat. He gently forces my chin up and I'm looking at him with a warm blush on my cheeks. He smiles, "That was some kiss huh?" He asks in hope that I won't be too shy with him right now. I nod and smile shyly, "Yea, it was….It was special" I say and Phil looks intrigued, "Special how?" He asks. I look down at his chest and whisper, "I've never had a kiss with so much passion. I've never felt that way before." I look up at him and he's smiling, "Me too. It's never been this passionate or felt this good." He says and I'm so happy, I'm smiling like crazy. After a few minutes of relaxing, we decide to just walk back and talk. We're holding hands and I notice a few people with their phones out, "Um, Phil. Do you care if there are pictures of us online?" I ask and he quickly shakes his head. "I just ignore it, if people ask me questions, I feel are private. It's none of their business. Only if I'm ready or feel it's necessary. I'll either block them if it's some asshole online or ignore them if it's in person." He explains. "I nod, yea I never answer anyone online. I just usually re tweet funny things. Or look at your page." I say with a laugh and a slight blush. He chuckles, "You stalk my Twitter, how adorable." He says then laughs at my scowl.

We keep talking as we stroll hand in hand into the back door of the arena where we had come out earlier. It will be show time soon, and Vince always wants the talent close by, so nothing bad can happen. He kisses me a few quick pecks and we separate til after the show, we both need to get ready and make sure we are stretched and limber. I take a quick shower and change into my wrestling gear. I walk out of the Divas locker room and plop down on a chair in the makeup artists' area. "Hey Erica, ready to get your makeup done?" Sally, one of the makeup artists' crew, asks me. I smile and nod. She starts working on me and I zone out for a bit. She gets done and pretty fast, probably because I get as little as I can on, I hate makeup, it just rubs off anyway.

I thank her and leave, and walk into the Divas locker room. I change my nail polish black to purple. My look is usually purple or blue mixed with black. People say I'm like a girl version of Jeff Hardy at times, which is a compliment to me because I loved the way he looked. My hair streaks are always changing. I'm a bit of a high flyer as well. I look myself in the mirror as I apply a few streaks of purple to my hair. I have my left ear at a 0 gauge with a metal tunnel in, and my right ear has 2 holes with spiked circular horse shoes in each ear hole. I decide to keep my tongue bar in since I'm not talking tonight. Plus it doesn't matter, my contract states AS IS, meaning I do not change my look, unless I want to. The show has already started and I'm excited. I look good with my gear on which consists of short black jean shorts, a black belt with purple studs(they change with my outfits), one of many of my black sports bras but this one has purple laced outline with my stage name "ROSE" with a purple rose etched on it, I have on a fishnet hand glove which covers up my left XXX wrist tattoo, and my high top chucks with purple laces. I walk around just stretching and getting into my zone, just a few minutes later I hear, "Erica you're up" from a random stage hand. I breathe deep a few times and make my way as quick as possible to the gorilla position. Hoping that little bit of stretching out my limbs and more importantly my ankles, will do. I wait til I hear my entrance music, then I walk sashay out in my usual cocky demeanor.

What will happen? Will she mess up or pop the crowd?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANK U GUYS ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

I wait til I hear my entrance music, then walk out. The crowd pops hard for me, they always love a cute little punk rock girl. I do the rock on symbol, and Aj's music comes up, and I need to look confused as to why my partner for the night, Natalya, didn't come out before my opponent. Aj skips to the ring with the Divas championship title in her hand.

Tamina walks right behind her. Aj grabs a mic and laughs evilly. She tells me to watch the big screen. I watch as the footage says from earlier, then I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand, over dramatically.

I watch in horror as Tamina beats the holy hell out of Natalya backstage, and the video ends with Natalya knocked out completely. "Aw, poor thing. I bet that'll sting her Total Diva fat ass. Oh well." I hear Aj and turn. Tamina spears me out of nowhere! I'm groaning in pain, laying in the ring. Selling my ass off for Tamina. Tamina starts slapping me around a little bit and throws her leather jacket at me hard, which is her trade mark move right now. I feel myself being lifted onto Tamina's shoulders and she just chucks me like a rag doll onto the mat hard. I'm groaning, yet barely moving. Selling my ass off for them. I hear Aj yelling orders at Tamina. I slowly get up, the crowd gets loud and cheers for me on as I retaliate back with a few shots of my own. Finally Tamina just holds me back while Aj starts slapping me around. She yells for Tamina to pick me up and throw me over the top rope, which Tamina does and I land wrong on my left ankle.

I can already see it swelling, and I feel it throbbing in pain as I lay there, selling the whole segment which I watch Aj and Tamina out of the corner of my eye walk off happily. Raw goes to commercial and I slowly get up and limp my way up the ramp, selling my fall.

I limp to the back, walk into the Divas locker room, strip my gear and shower leisurely for a few minutes. I let the warm water steam in case me, as I wash my body of all its sweat. I get out, dry off, and get changed. I throw all my stuff into my bag, throw it over my shoulder and head to the trainers office.

The medic sees me limping, "Your ankle bothering you again?" He asks me and I just nod. I hop up on the table. He starts gently rotating and working on my ankle, to make sure it's ok. "Good news, it's not broken. Bad news, it needs to be iced and I'd say no strain on it for a few days." He says as he holds some ice on my ankle and I wince. I bite my lip to stifle cussing out loud. I sit there for a few short minutes, before just leaving the trainers room all together.

I know that Phil just had his match a little while ago, so I go in search of him. "Hey babe" I hear and turn around to find Phil, freshly showered. I smile thinly at him and his smile turns to a slight frown, as he looks down at my tightly wrapped ankle. I sigh, "It's ok Phil. The trainer said it should be fine. Just a bit swollen." I explain, he smiles a bit and nods. He grabs his stuff from the mens locker room while I wait. He walks out and we walk hand in hand to his rental car. Well I'm more like limping and I'm frustrated. We get in, he starts it, and we're off. It's so quiet as I look out the window. "Where do you wanna eat?" Phil asks me, breaking the silence. "I'm not hungry" I reply and it's true. When Tamina threw me, it made me feel kinda like throwing up. He blows out what feels like a frustrated breath. The ride continues in silence and some tears threaten to fall. I don't usually cry when when I'm upset. It's when I'm mad or frustrated. We get there, he parks and we get out with our stuff. We make our way through the lobby, hand in hand, silent as can be. Up the elevator we go, and to my door. "You sure you're not hungry? We could order some food. I'll even give you a foot massage." He tries to persuade me and I'm tempted but, "No, I'm fine" is all I say back. "Fine, goodnight" is all he says and walks into his own room next to mine.

I walk into my room and throw my bag somewhere. I take some Aleve, hoping my headache, ankle pain, and urge to barf will go away. I go out on the balcony and it's fucking cold as I sit down on the floor with my knees up to my chest. A few tears are running down my cheeks, which are freezing since I didn't bring my hoodie, and my ankle hurts too much to move, and go get it.

I stay out there for a long time. I don't know how much time has passed and I really don't care right now. My eyes are closed but I can hear a TV on in the room next to mine which means it's Phil, MY Phil. I sigh, thinking oh him, I already miss him. I start talking aloud to myself, never noticing Phil on his balcony as my back is to the sliding doors. "Great...Just fucking great. You really did it this time Erica." I say aloud and continue, "The guy I've fantasized about for nearly a year now. Who I somehow managed to actually catch is probably going to break up with me. I wish I was normal." My knees are still drawn up and my ankle is throbbing but I don't give a shit at this point in time. I'm starting to get choked up as more tears stream down my face. I glare at my ankle, "I hate you so much." Then my stomach starts to growl. "Oh, so now you're hungry? Done throwing a bitch fit, and making me wanna throw up?" I say and hear light chuckling.

I turn to the side and look up, I gasp out in surprise. "Phil, what are you doing out here?" I ask and quickly wipe away my tears. He sighs, "I was worried. I tried calling, texting, I even knocked on your door. I mean, it's been like 2 hours. Then I heard talking." He explains and I blush as I recall what I said about him. "Oh" is all I say. "Will you let me in, so we can talk?" He asks. I nod and wince as I slowly get up. My ankle is really swollen now. I go and open the door, Phil walks in with a few plastic grocery bags. I limp to the bed and sit down. I grab my phone and see the missed calls. I read the texts from Phil as he comes and sits on the bed with all the stuff he brought in with him. The texts read: "I'm sorry I got mad babe" I read the next ones, "I just wish you'd open up more."

"Erica are you ok? Did I really make you that mad?"

I sigh and look at Phil who is already staring at me. "I don't blame you for being mad Phil. I'm pretty mad at me too," I say. "I wasn't so much mad, as I was frustrated." He says and I nod. "Yea. I was in quite a bit of pain and not feeling well, I'm sorry." I apologize. He smiles softly, "It's ok. I probably over-reacted like I've been told, I do at times. How are you feeling now?" He asks. I smile, "A bit better. My headache is still present but has subsided a bit. My stomach is ok now and my ankle is still a bitch." I state and he laughs.

He takes out a bunch of different foods. "Pick something. You need to eat babe." He says softly I pick the sushi rolls and he picks a vegetarian sushi plate as well. We open them and I immediately perk up. He laughs at me as I have my eyes closed in pleasure while eating the first bite, I'm smiling and licking my lips as well. I open my eyes and look at him, "What?" I ask while still licking my lips. He laughs softly again, "You looked like that mama cat." he says. I laugh, then get quiet and I think Phil knows why because he then says, "I fed her on the way back from the store," he tells me and I smile bright and promptly kiss his lips. He looks surprised but pleased. "Thank you for caring. You taste yummy by the way." I say and blush a bit, he just chuckles.

We continue eating and talking. I finally finish, I ate slow to make sure my stomach was ok. I sit back with a soft pat to my belly and sigh happily. "I feel better" is all I say. He smiles at me and moves down by my feet. Gently unwraps my ankle and starts to gently but firmly massaging it. I wince and hiss a few times, but eventually, it starts to feel better. I look at Phil and he's smirking at me. "What?" I finally decide to ask.

"So...You've fantasized about me huh?" He asks and I turn bright red but decide to tease him. 'Maybe I was talking about someone else," I say with a serious face. His beautiful olive green eyes narrow at me, "Are you fucking with me, or are you serious?" He asks me, getting noticeably jealous. I just shrug carelessly, "Randy's really hot." is all I say but as his jaw drops in disbelief, I start laughing hysterically. It clicks that it was a joke and he starts tickling me. "You think that was funny. You little..." He stops talking and looks at me as I had just hiccuped.

He laughs, "Payback is a bitch!" He exclaims and laughs as I pout. I hold my breath and drink some water and it's gone. He sits back next to me on the bed. "Thank you Phil. I feel much better." I say and he kisses me softly. "So...You gonna take me out on a date soon, or are you just using me for free kisses?" I tease him cutely and he laughs. ""When we get a chance. Maybe tomorrow? I'm free by 1pm." He says and I look at the schedule on my phone. "I'm free at 3pm so yea, I'm good." I say as I delete phone calls from people I no longer care to talk to. He nods and smiles.

"So do you really think that about Randy, or were you just joking?"

I laugh at him, he just had to ask. "He's hot, but you're hotter." I say and bite my lip.

He smiles, "As long as I'm hotter...So I heard you almost took Eva's head off." He says and I instantly tighten my hold on his hand that I had been holding for a few minutes now. I look nervously at him,

"She was saying some shit that pissed me off is all." I try to just play it off like it was nothing but now he's looking at me as if to continue. I sigh and spill the beans about what happened.

When I finish recalling the brief yet slightly hostile encounter, he's smiling at me, "Someone can be jealous herself. I like that, it shows you care." He states and I blush but also nod, "Not to mention she flirts with anything with a dick." I mutter and he laughs loud. "How do you know I have one. Maybe I don't." He teases me and I blush as I recall just exactly how I know that private bit of information. I cough, "I um...Felt it against me." I whisper and he sighs, "Yea, and I'm still sorry about that babe. I know it's a bit early to take things THAT far. I was really embarrassed by it."

He says and I look at my lap and whisper, "Don't be...It felt really good" I look up at him and he's smirking at me, oh god! I feel myself wet just a little bit. "And how would you know how it feels?" He asks with a smirk.

I bite down on my lip hard to keep from moaning. Just recalling how he felt against me is better than my fantasies combined and has me almost dripping in seconds. "I may have accidentally um...Rubbed up against it...A few times? I whisper and avoid eye contact. He gently grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "It's ok baby, really. I like it that you get just as hot thinking about or touching me as I do with you." He says and I blush. I hear his phone ring and him answer it.

WHO IS HE TALKING TO?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

It must be Bryan, " "Ok, Bryan, alright I'll meet you there, ok bye." Phil says and end the call.

"I gotta go now and work on some work related stuff, ok?" He tells me and although I'm sad that he has to leave, I know work always takes up a lot of time. I nod at him and we both get up. I walk him to the door.

"Good night Erica" He says softly.

"Night Phil" I reply back.

He takes my chin and lifts my head a little closer and kisses me softly, yet passionately. After a few moments, he stop and smiles at my dazed look.

"See you tomorrow babe." He says, then he's out the door.

I walk towards the bed and clean up the food mess. I lay down, my lips are still on fire, it feels so amazing. I feel over my panties and they're still wet. I bite my lip, moaning a bit as I work my hand into my panties and onto my clit. I start to gently rub myself in up and down motions. After just a moment, I'm already breathing hard and biting my lip in attempt to stifle my moaning, but it's not working all that well.

My eyes are closed, as I lose myself in a fantasy:

_There are no extra locker rooms, only one. So the guys and girls are sharing for this venue. I was the last one in there. I go to the showers in the arena, I'm too sweaty from my match to wait. I turn the water on, adjust the temperature and lather up with some body wash. I wash quickly and start rinsing off my body. I feel something poke my butt and thighs as someone holds me from behind. 'Hey baby" I turn and it's Phil. I look him up and down. Damn he looks good naked, water streaming down his body. Big, thick cock, hard and throbbing. He starts kissing me, holding me close. He looks into my eyes as he backs me up to the wall where the shower handle is. _

The warmth starts to spread through my whole body as more of my fantasy plays out.

_He's biting and sucking my neck gently. I moan and ask for more. He knows that I'm ready now. He picks me up against the wall, I wrap my legs around his waist as he slams me down on his pulsating cock. I scream in pure pleasure as I'm stretched to accommodate his size."How's this for more baby?" He asks smugly as he fucks me hard against the wall of a public shower. I hear a few people shuffle in and out, but I'm more focused on this passionate love making happening right now. _

I'm about to cum! And suddenly I open my eyes and arch my back off the bed slightly, "Oh my god!" I moan loud and my body is shaking in the after math. I lay there to recover. "Mmm, that was so good." I say aloud to myself. I walk slowly to the bathroom and wash up for bed. I change into a long shirt and just panties. I lay down and fall asleep a little while later.

I wake to my alarm going off. I turn it off and get up. I shower and get ready for the day. I'm wearing skinny jeans, soft pink chucks, a gray Cm Punk off the shoulder belly shirt that shows off my belly piercing that I felt like leaving in today, and I decided to keep my tongue bar in as well. I've been leaving in my piercings more because, it's annoying to take them out all the time. Besides the female matches aren't nearly as risky for piercings as they are for the males, I smile to myself as I remember how mine and Phil's tongue bars felt against each other, yum!

I also painted my nails in a soft pink with a clear top coat to give it that over gloss shine. See, I can be surprisingly girly at times. My hair is straightened today, which was a whole other experience I don't care to relive. It's so long, it basically goes down to my ass. I grab my phone and wallet. I go to catering that the hotel provides for breakfast usually. I grab a bottle of apple juice and a cheese danish, then I'm out the door.

I get into this limo that WWE has assigned me to take me to all my media appearances today. I take a few bites of the danish and a few sips of juice, we get there just minutes later. I roll my eyes, I could have just walked, but whatevs. I walk into this radio station and the interview begins.

They ask all relatively easy to answer questions like my hobbies. Favorite music, movies I love or hate, favorite current male and female WWE superstars, favorite hall of famer and others.

To which I reply with, "I love to read. Playing billiards and swimming are some of my favorite hobbies. My favorite type of music is punk but I also love metal and one of my favorite bands are Green Day. I love horror movies and comedy, anything including stand up. I don't usually care for anything sad or too romantic. Favorite make wrestler is Cm Punk, he's always so fun to watch. Female would be Natalya, that sharp shooter is killer, but also Aj is a great wrestler as well. Favorite hall of famer hands down is Bret "the hitman" Hart and the late great Eddie Guerrero."

We keep going back and forth. Finally their last question and I'm about to put my hoodie back on that I had brought with me, just in case I run into some paparazzi on the way back and go nuts, I had forgotten to put it on, on the way here. "So...Are you single? There's been talk and even pictures online of you and Dolph Ziggler, but also of you and the man you're wearing a shirt of right now, Mr. Cm Punk." I have to come up with something quick!

"Well, I am seeing someone. I'm not sure if he wants that kind of publicity about us quite yet. The relationship is still new and fresh. And I'm just not all that comfortable talking about it just yet. Maybe soon though, who knows." I breathe a sigh of relief as the show comes to a close. I shake everyone's hand and walk out to the limo for the next media thing. I go through interview after interview. An autograph signing which means taking pictures with fans, luckily it's cold in the building. So I can leave my hoodie on. I'm almost done, one more thing. The limo rolls up and I realize that it's a cover shoot. I roll my eyes as it's usually the photographers trying to get me to wear as little as possible to get the best shots. The photographers talk to me, and tell me it's for Cosmopolitan. I roll my eyes once again, just like Maxim, I don't even read it. I sit there as makeup artists work on me, then change into outfit after outfit and he's just snapping shot after shot. I'm finally done after about an hour. He tells me I'll betting a few of the best pictures that'll be featured, hopefully soon. We shake hands and I leave. I get in the limo and space out til we get back to the hotel. I get out with my hoodie in my hand. I don't really see anyone, so it should be fine. I go straight up to my room. I walk in, change into just a long shirt with panties on to lay down and play some video games in preparation for tomorrow. A while later, it's about 3 pm and my phone gets a text, it reads "Are you ready babe?" It's from Phil. "Yup" I reply and quickly change back into my previous outfit, excluding the shirt, THAT WOULD BE EMBARASSING! I throw on a Star Wars off the shoulder belly shirt that's black and says, ' Come to the dark side, we have cookies'. I head a knock, I open it to see Phil there. He read my shirt and laughs, "I'm already on the dark side, where are my cookies?" He asks while holding my hand as we go down to the lobby and out the door. I'm wearing my hoodie again as it's a bit cold but it's unzipped right now. "If you're a good boy, I'll give you a cookie in the room later." I tease him and he laughs.

"So, where are we going?" I ask as I cuddle closer to him, I hadn't realized how cold it was today. "Somewhere fun" is all he says and now he's piqued my interest. He hails a cab instead of getting on a bus which is what we were originally walking towards.

We get in, and I hear him tell the cab driver, "The stadium please"

And then it clicks, "You're taking me to a baseball game?" I ask and he nods, "Yup, Cubs vs Yankees. Great seats too. I hope you have fun." He says and I smile huge, "What?" He asks and I attack his lips with kisses for a few minutes. He's laughing when I sit back, "Not that I minded, but what was all that about?" He asks and smiles as I cuddle up to him.

I reply, "I've never been to a game before. I'm so excited!" I exclaim and he looks at me oddly, "How can you have lived in Chicago all your life, and never been to a game?" He asks and I shrug, "I didn't wanna go alone and no one else likes sports that's a good friend of mine," I explain. He smiles, "Well, you have me now. And we're gonna have so much fun baby," he says.

A few minutes later, the cab pulls up to our destination. He pays the cab driver and we get out. I have my hood up for the time being as does he, with his cubs hat on as well. He must have bought special seats because we go to the VIP section with no line. He hands the teller our tickets and hands me my stub. I put it in my wallet, I want to save it. We walk around for a bit and I spot where I wanna go. I tug on his hand and he lets me take the lead into a souvenir shop. It's pretty crowded so I try to hurry up before someone spots us, but I love places like this. It's a weakness of mine!

I get a baseball cap original, not flat, I hate those. It says CUBS on it, it's navy blue and white. I also buy a cubs jersey, it fits nice and snug. I look around and see Phil by the hoodies. "Hey babe, what's the best looking one?" He asks me. I look at each one, "Hmm, that one for sure." I say and point to a cool cubs hoodie, it's navy blue and say CHI then the zipper, then CAGO, and CUBS on the back. He smiles and grabs a small. I frown at him, "Um Phil. You're not a small in mens, are you? Cause that's what you grabbed." I say and he smiles at me yet again, "No, I'm large in mens, it's the arms. This is for someone else." He says, I blush, as I look over his arms, he smirks and I just nod at him.

We make our way to the register, my stomach keeps growling but I'm ignoring it. I pay for my two items and cringe at the total, with high taxes for buying it at the stadium, it's like $95. I go and wait for Phil to pay for his stuff outside the shop. I take my baseball cap out of my bag and put it on backwards after having pulled all the tags off it. My stomach is growling once again, "Ok I get it, you're hungry. I'll feed you soon, sheesh," I argue with my tummy and I hear chuckling behind me. "C'mon babe, I was just about to go get some ball park food," He says.

I smile and he grabs my hand as I nod. We walk over to the concession stand. We both end up getting veggie burgers with fries, a cookie and pop. He gets Pepsi, while I get Dr. Pepper. We take our bags and drinks to go find our seats. He's holding my hand and I smile to myself as he leads the way. He's so sweet. We get to our seats and settle in.

He hands me that hoodie from earlier, "Here babe, I got it for you. I hope it fits." I smile shyly and put it on, "Thank you. It's a little big, but I love it like that." I say and kiss him gently on his lips.

As we settle down, I see a few frat house party guys looking at me. One of them even waves at me, wiggling his fingers teasingly. I think Phil notices because he cuddles me closer to him and as he's holding me, he gives them a dirty look. I giggle at him, he's even hotter when he's jealous. He scowls at me playfully, "I'm gonna have my hands full with you, aren't I?" He asks me with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely innocent to what he means. He chuckles at me, "Yup. Probably a few fights too." He says and laughs harder as I tilt my head and look at him with curious wide, innocent eyes.

He kisses me softly, "You're just too cute for you own damn good. It's no wonder so many guys are after you." He states and I'm confused. "Besides you and maybe Dolph, who?" I ask in a puzzled tone. He chuckles again, "You really are oblivious aren't you? Well those douche bags over there for one. Some of the guys like Dolph, Zack, Justin Gabriel, probably more too. Hell, even Randy." He says with a roll of the eyes.

I look at him with wide eyes, "Randy Zack? Justin? What the hell?" I exclaim and he laughs again as I groan. "Tomorrow is gonna be awkward since I invited Randy to our little nerd party. I say and he sighs as we watch the cubs go up to bat. "Why did you even invite him?" He asks, sounding slightly jealous.

**DID SHE LIKE RANDY MORE THAN HIM?**

**WHY WOULD SHE INVITE SOMEONE HE WASN'T PARTICULARLY FOND OF?**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT MORE!

THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

I sigh, "He looked lonely and left out. I was just being nice." I say, he smiles and pinches my cheek, "Aw how cute." he teases me and laughs at my scowl. We start focusing on the game and eat our food. I feel a chilly gust of wind and am suddenly glad he got me this hoodie, plus it was the sweetest thing anyone's even done for me. After we finish our food a while later. We put our trash next to us neatly on the floor, we'll pick it up later when we leave. Gotta keep our earth clean people!

He pulls me closer to him, so that we are cuddling. He has a leather jacket on, and a hoodie on under that. "Cold?" I ask him. "Something like that" he says cryptically as he just cuddles me. A little while later, it's just a tad over half done. He gets a few texts and looks at them. I don't wanna seem nosey, so I keep my eyes on the game. "Um, babe. Care to explain this?" He asks while showing me his phone with a photo of me earlier, in a Cm Punk t-shirt. I blush, "I didn't think anyone saw me," I say. He smiles and shows me another one, but this time, it's of me and Phil, sitting on a bench, having our first kiss. I look at him nervously, great! Now our relationship is very public. I've heard rumors that Phil is a very private man a lot of the time. I bite my lip nervously. He holds my hand and says, "It's ok babe, really. I know you've probably heard that I don't like my life to be public knowledge, and it's true. We can ignore them, and come out about our relationship when we're good and damn well ready." I smile, "Yea, and if they're not down with that, I've got two words for them," I joke and he laughs at me DX reference. "Dork" He teases as we continue to watch the baseball game.

Before you know it, the game is over. Cubs won 5 to 3, and it's really dark out. He holds onto my hand as we all bottle neck out of the stadium. A few people have spotted us and we take individual photos with each person. We get in a cab and we're on our way back to the hotel. He pays the driver. We walk inside, go up in the elevator, and to my door. I kiss him ever so softly, "I had the best time" I say and he smiles at me, "I'm glad, I had a lot of fun with you too." He says as he holds my waist. I yawn cutely (To him). He smiles, "Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow, at your little geek fest, night sweetheart," He teases and smiles when I blush at his endearment. I nod at him, "Night Philly bear" I smile when he scowls playfully. We walk into our hotel rooms. I change into pj's and use the bathroom. I lay in bed and fall asleep much more quickly than usual.

I wake up to my phone going off. It's 10 am, later than what I usually sleep but what the hell, you know? I get up and take a shower. I get out, dry off, leave my hair down and curly, and get dressed. I text all that's coming in a bit, reminding them to bring a hoodie or sweater if they get cold easily because I like to leave my balcony door cracked a tad.

I run to a nearby Target, literally, I jog there. I buy some snacks like a case of water, a case of pop, chips with salsa. I even get some sushi platters, some stuff to make my own guacamole that Aj loves so much. I get some organic cookies that are sugar free. All the ingredients are organic actually. I pay for it and put some stuff in the backpack I brought with me. I carry a few things in my hands, put the backpack on, and walk back to the hotel. I put the stuff in the fridge when I get in my room, and change into some comfy pj's that I'll be wearing during this little get together. I have on a bra, and panties like I always do. I rarely go commando. I have on a Ninja Turtles tank top and matching bottoms.

I start taking out my video games and my system that I bring with which is a ps3 at the moment. I also take out all my comics and lay them down on the bed side table. I fix the chairs so that they are closer to the tv and lay out a bunch of food. I get a text from Aj, it says "Hey about to leave. Do you mind if Dolph, Seth, and Dean come too?" I sigh and text back that I don't mind, and that I'm wearing pj's. Just as I check everything over, including my bed to make sure it's made and everything is neat, I hear a knock on my door.

I walk over and open it to find Phil with a few games, comics, and some snacks, including Pepsi. I snort at that and he smiles. I let him in and he puts all the stuff down. He kisses me softly and I smile. He is wearing black basketball shorts, as per usual and some old comic t-shirt. I start whipping up the guacamole as we talk about random things. I add some onion, tomato, a hint of lemon, and some cilantro. Just as I put it on the table next to the chips, I hear a knock.

I open the door and let Aj, Dolph, Seth, Dean, and Randy in. I tell them all to help themselves and drinks are in the fridge. Me and Aj launch into comic talk and burrow each others comics as usual. I set it aside to read later on. "Nice pj's. You look good in them." I hear and turn my head right into Dean's chest. I back up a tad as he chuckles. "Um, thanks Dean" I say shyly. I start playing video games with Aj. I'm teaching her some things in Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. "You see how I just aim with my sniper rifle and boom," I say as I get a few head shots. 20 minutes later and I'm kicking Phil's ass in Street Fighter. Everyone is laughing at us, as we cuss up a storm. I finally beat him, "That's 5 to 0." I say and he glares playfully at me. "What? You got nothin on me." I taunt him.

He puts in a Guitar Hero game and we both take a Guitar. He puts it on hard and I lip nervously. I'm great at easy mode because it only gives you 3 buttons, but hard is all 5 and my tiny hands can't always reach them all. The game goes on and on, I'm trying to keep up but it's not going so well. He wins our 5th game, and sticks his tongue out to taunt me. I pout and he smiles, "C'mon baby, don't pout," He says. "My hands are too small, stupid petite hands," I say and he laughs which makes me pout even more.

Other people start taking a turn playing video games as Phil and I talk to some of our friends, and we start snacking on some junk food. I'm sitting close to Phil, Dean, and Randy. "So...what you got going on all week Erica?" Dean asks me. I rub my chin and think for a moment, "Not much really. They're really trying to get me to model in Victoria's Secret, but I haven't decided yet. I already turned down more than 1 modeling offer before that was a bit over the line," I say while blushing. Phil must have noticed my blushing, "Oh yea, and who was that babe?" He asks and Dean's eyes widen, "You guys are dating?" He asks, he must have not been paying attention to all the sweet names we've been calling each other. Phil nods at him while waiting for my answer. I cough nervously, "Playboy" is all I whisper and the three of them look at me in shock. Randy shakes his head, "Damn, I'd love to see that," He says enviously with a quick lick of the lips. Phil glares daggers at him and I giggle. I excuse myself to the bathroom.

"So, how long you guys been dating? I thought she was single," Dean asks. "Only a few days, but I really like her man. I can't remember ever feeling like this, not this quick or strong anyway. And I'm guessing you don't go on Twitter much. We are all over the internet right now." Phil says and frowns when Deans sighs. "Damn, I was hoping to get to know her better." Dean says and Phil's eyes widen, "Dude, you too? Damn it!" Phil exclaims and Randy chuckles, "You should have seen it coming. I mean, look how hot she was in Maxim," He says. Dean sighs as he notices Phil watching me now, out of the bathroom and talking to some people. "Yea, she is hot as hell, but Phil, I won't do anything. If you guys are together, I'll respect the guy code. You can trust me around her too. I know how jealous you can get." He says and Phil smiles, "Thanks man. And yea, I worry about her. There are a lot of guys that want her, I can tell. Poor thing is so oblivious, it's cute." Phil says.

I finally walk over and sit down next to him. "Hey sorry I took so long. Me and Seth were talking, he seems nice." I explain and Phil looks at me, "What were you guys talking about?" He asks me and takes my hand into his. I shrug, "Just asking me like hobbies, favorites like music, video games, movies, and books. Stuff like that, I guess." I answer and Phil rolls his eyes, "God damn it" He mutters. Dean, and Randy both chuckle. I tilt my head a bit and look at him with my big innocent, yet curious eyes. Dean and Randy laugh harder as we hear, "You're too cute for you own damn good, little one." I turn and see Glen, someone must have let him in. I jump up and hug him then sit back down and he joins our little group.

I look at him, "So why am I cute now?" I ask Glen. He laughs, "Oh that was just meant in general. That's why so many of the guys like you," He then adds, "Well...And you're hot," He says. Phil's eyes widen and I exclaim, "Glen!"

Glen just chuckles and says, "That doesn't mean I have any feelings more than friendship for you. I can just appreciate a female anatomy." I turn bright red, "That's the last time I walk around half naked in front of you." I say with a shake of my head. Phil whips his head to look at me, "Whoa! Back up. Why the fuck were you half naked in front of him, to begin with?" He asks and I shrug, "Well it's only been a few times. But sometimes I'm running late and he's already at the door knocking. So I let him in, he hasn't seen much though babe, honestly, Maxim showed off more." I explain to him. Phil smirks at me, oh god! "Good, because this is mine." He says and firmly kisses me on the lips. He smiles at my dazed, blushing face, while the others laugh.

"I like this tank top on you by the way." Phil says, holding my hand. Dean smiles, "Yea, I told her the same thing earlier." He says and laughs as Phil glares at him. "Hey Erica! Can you come here and help me with this level?" I hear Seth yell. As I'm about to get up, I'm yanked back down and onto Phil's lap. "He better watch it, or the whole observing thing comes into play," Phil says and kisses my lips softly til I'm left blushing. I get up after a nod to Phil and walk over to Seth. We start playing Mario Kart 64. I'm so happy, I love this game!

Meanwhile, with Glen, Randy, Dean, and Phil across the large hotel room. Phil looks as I head over to Seth and smiles with a soft sigh. "You two seem pretty cozy, took you long enough." Glen says and Phil immediately nods, "Yea I know. I know it was kinda sudden too, but I just couldn't wait any longer." Phil explains.

Randy laughs, "You mean guys like Dolph were moving in on your girl." He says and Phil glances at Dolph who is talking to Aj at the moment. "Ya I know. I'm a jealous jerk. But I can't help it, she's so beautiful and I've liked her for the better part of a year now," Phil admits and Randy nods, "Yea, if she was mine, I'd be jealous and protective of her too. She's just so naturally gorgeous. I've seen her in a dress and in heels with her hair all down and nice, she's stunning. I'm jealous, you're a lucky bastard," Randy admits and Phil narrows his eyes at him.

Glen laughs, "So many guys have a thing for her, it's kinda funny." He says. Phil sighs, "Yea I know. I'll probably be getting into fights, but it's worth it," He says and Dean smiles, "I've never seen you quite this smitten before," He says to Phil who glances at Dolph standing by me, stroking my arm softly and Phil can feel his temper rising, but decides to take a different approach, he just smiles and gets up.

**What will Phil do? will he be nice about it, or just punch the guy? Oh Geez!**

**Find out that and more in the next chapter!**

**BY THE WAY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THAT I CAPITALIZE EVERY NAME, GIVE ME CRITICISM, I DO NOT MIND. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I have been battling with my laptop. It has been one thing after another. Not to mention I'm in college right now, and the courses seriously need some revising! Anyway, here ya go!**

I'm not even paying attention to anything around me, as me and Seth are now racing each other in Mario Kart. I'm pulled out of gaming mode when I feel someone hold my waist from behind. I pause the game and see Phil's tattooed hands and smile, "Hey babe" He says and kisses my cheek, while he glares holes through Dolph who looks pissed that his fun was up. Seth looks at us with wide eyes, "I've heard you guys were dating, I just didn't believe it till now." Seth says and Phil tightens his hold around my slim waist as he says, "Yup, she's all mine now." And I giggle. 1, his heard tickles and 2, his jealousy is amusing. Phil playfully scowls at me, "Oh you think this is funny? You're so attractive, I'm gonna be in more fights than matches," He says and I turn around in his arms. My arms go around his neck, "Wait till you see me in a bikini" I tease him and giggle as he groans.

We head back to our little group, letting others a chance to play. They all start talking and I just listen for the most part. I pick up my CUBS hat from a table next to me, and smile to myself remembering me and Phil's date. I put it on backwards (my favorite way). Both Dean and Phil immediately look me over appreciatively. Phil is practically eye fucking me, he almost misses what Dean says, "Damn, you look good in a hat, good team too. I know Phil goes for them, where did you get it, it looks new?" Dean compliments me. I blush slightly, I've always been awkward about getting praise. "Um, thanks. Me and Phil got it at a game, it's my favorite hat. He got me a hoodie too, which I love." I respond and blush as Phil says, "You look hot, and I can't wait to take you to a hockey game." He then laughs at my excited face. "Really? I'm so excited. That'll be a first for me too, but I love watching it on tv." I exclaim. Phil shakes his head, "How can you have never done any of these things babe?" He asks with a smile.

I draw my knees up to my chin on the big plush lay-z-boy type of chair. "I don't have many friends, and while I can take care of drunk, rowdy females, males are a little harder to push off," I reply low and wrap my hands around my legs. I close my eyes with a sigh and apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm bringing the mood down. Let's switch topics." I feel Phil stroking my knee which makes me open my eyes and stare at him. "It's ok babe, maybe I should teach you some self defense moves. They'd be from jiu-jitsu." He suggests. "Whoa, hold on. What happened?" I hear Glen ask and I'm about to lie my ass off when he fixes me with a stern look, and I bite my lip, look down at my knees, and sigh, "I had an encounter in an alley with a random drunk guy the other night," I say low and close my eyes to avoid the stares. "What the fuck happened?" I hear Glen exclaim and Phil gives them a short run down of the story. By the time he's finished, Randy, Dean, and Glen all look furious and I instantly start to shake. I'm glad Phil left out the parts of the story where I yell that I was raped before and everything that has to do with Dan.

When I see angry men, I can't help but to cower in a corner, so to speak, it's a reflex. I already flinch at times when Phil raises his hand too close to me. "Hey, come here" Phil whispers and I immediately get up to sit on his lap with my head buried in his neck. "I'm sorry I'm so weak, I just can't help…" I start to whisper in his neck but he just interrupts with, "Shh, it's not your fault. And you're not weak babe." He whispers back. He strokes my back as he talks to the group. They keep asking questions, what did the guy look like, what alley, why did we let it go, what time did it happen? Phil starts explaining to them and answers each question. He hesitates at why we decided to let it go, not knowing what to say. I turn my body so I'm sitting across his lap. "He was drunk and stupid. Plus I didn't want it getting on TMZ or anything. Not to mention, it's not something I particularly like doing, going through all the questions and paper work." I say.

They all look on in thought and I blush deep red as Phil adds, "I made sure she was alright. I even slept with her that night, to make sure she was ok." Everyone's eyes go wide. "Damn, you don't waste time, do you?" Dean says and I stare at him, surprised and a little hurt. "You make me sound easy." I whisper and my shock quickly turns to anger. I glare at him. He practically shivers, "The ice stare, that is" is all he says. "What the fuck are you, yoda?" I ask and we all laugh, which eases the tension and Phil explains, "No, it wasn't about sex, we didn't do that. I comforted her, that's all." He says and thankfully they switch topics. I decide to lay my head on his chest and start to drift off.

The little get together continues for a few more hours. I had been going back and forth between gaming with Aj or Seth and now I'm sitting next to Phil again, which is a damn shame since he was so comfy. I can't believe how much fun I'm having. I've never really opened up so much to anyone else, as I have with Phil. It's exciting but also scary as fuck.

Finally everyone starts leaving, after making me promise to come out with them in a little bit to get some dinner. I agree as they all leave. "I'll pick you up in about an hour babe, ok?" Phil asks. I nod as he grabs my hips and pulls me closer, and my hands go around his neck. We look into each others eyes and I can already feel the heat, the intensity, between us. My eyes close as his lips descend onto mine. We start to kiss and I can feel one of his hands move to my chin to open my mouth. I immediately open up further and he backs me up against a wall gently as he plunges his tongue into my mouth and rubs his against my own. He presses against me a bit more and I start to whimper. I can feel myself so wet as Phil so thoroughly lavishes my mouth. Our need for air becomes too much as I start to feel light headed. We stand there panting, that was better than all of my fantasies combined! He's still pressed against me as we catch our breath, and I can feel his erection. I bite my lip to stifle a moan. "Wow" is all I manage to say. He smiles and pecks my lips softly. "Yea" is all he says. I smile at him, "So, an hour?" I ask and he nods, "Yea, see you in a bit babe." He says and I nod as he heads out the door.

I hear the door click closed and I'm already on my bed and tugging my pj bottoms off. I slip my hand into my panties and stroke my clit up and down. I recall Phil's erection and how it felt, and I can't help but moan. I imagine his tongue stroking my clit so thoroughly and his hands roaming my body. A few minutes later and I'm already shaking and moaning so loud. I imagine Phil's lips on my neck and I can feel myself cum! I arch my back, my eyes closed, mouth wide open. I lay there recovering, and finally get up and clean a bit.

I take a shower and throw on some skinny jeans, black chucks, and some off the shoulder shirt that says, "This is why I'm hot" with a picture of the blocks and fire flower from Mario. I laugh at myself, I'm such a nerd. I notice my ankle is in a bit of pain and sigh, stupid body. I hear a knock and open it to find Phil there in jeans, some random band tee, a leather jacket and a cubs hat. "Babe, hoodie" He says I grab my cubs hoodie and kiss his lips softly. "Thanks babe, I won't freeze now." I say with a laugh. I put it on, and leave it unzipped as he smiles, takes my hand after I check to make sure I have my wallet and phone, and we walk out. We meet up with everyone at some ale house, wing place. It's half a mile so me and Phil walk there, I love alone time with him so much! The conversation always flows better with just us.

We get there and see everyone at a long table. We sit down, opposite each other. We decide to all get some chips and guacamole and salsa to share as an appetizer. "Your guacamole is so much better babe" Phil says and I laugh, "It took me a while to get the recipe perfect," I say. We all talk casual as I'm watching a hockey game on one of the TV's. I see Phil watching and only a few others as well. "Oh fuck ref, where's the penalty? That bitch practically knocked out some teeth!" I say suddenly and Phil laughs. He excuses himself to the bathroom a few minutes later.

I suddenly remember the drunken guy from the other night and the fact that we are still in New York City as we were that night. My thoughts are interrupted, "Hey there sweetheart, come get a drink with me at the bar." I turn my head away from the game to find some man slurring his words at me. I shake my head and politely respond with," Thanks, but no thanks. I don't drink." I try to let him down nicely but he wasn't even close to discouraged. "You don't drink cutie? Aww, that's no fun. Well how about a dance?" he says and runs his hand up and down my arm. No one notices as it's kinda loud and everyone is fixated on a game of some sort. Once again I shake my head, "I don't think my boyfriend would like that" I tell this strange man sternly. He looks me up and down and licks his lips provocatively, appreciating the view. I suddenly wish I had not taken off my hoodie when I first walked in. "C'mon, just one little dance. He doesn't have to know," The stranger says and starts pulling my arm hard. "I believe she said no. so please leave before you go to jail for sexual assault." I hear Phil say and going by his tone, he's practically seething with rage. The stranger looks at Phil and probably realizes Phil is stronger and can kick his ass. He puts his hands up in defense and walks away. Phil takes a seat and pats his lap. I don't need to be told twice!

I'm in his lap, sitting there, watching the rest of the hockey game as is Phil. We are both silent, a million thoughts running through my head. I sigh deeply, and Phil notices, "Don't think anything bad about yourself babe. Here, let me see your arm" He tries to assure me. His jaw clenches as he gently rubs over the small bruise. Everyone is too engrossed in their own conversations to notice anything out of the ordinary. My eyes are a little teary. Phil keeps rubbing my arm gently and doesn't notice I'm holding back tears due to me looking down at my lap. He tries to pull me closer to his chest but I pull back. "Babe, are you ok?" He asks, the surprise clear in his voice, because I always jump at the chance when he's offering comfort.

"I'm not worth it Phil. All this drama, I hate it. All these men, thinking they have a right to put their hands on me, it won't stop. I just don't want you hurt." I whisper low. He turns my face towards him. He sees the tears and sighs, "Babe, I care about you. I don't care how many fights I'm in. you're worth it to me." He says low. I turn and bury my face in his neck and just nod. I'm glad no one recognizes us, I'm not in the mood for screaming fans. "Now you know one of the reasons why I never use to go out as much as I have been recently" I say into his neck. I'm guessing he's at a low for words because he just rubs my back and says the same things over and over like, "Shh, it's ok babe" and "I care about you" and "I'm here".

Finally I just sit down in my own chair and we continue to watch the game and order some food. Our dinner arrives a little while later and I nibble on my burger, and munch on a few fries, but for the most part, I've lost my appetite.

I see Phil distracted, so I quietly excuse myself on a pretense of going to the bathroom. I give a quick glance around and no one is looking, so I sneak out the front door. I just need a little air, I try to justify my actions. Phil will understand, right?

I take a few deep breaths and rub my hands together. Stupid body has to be either too cold or too hot, "Make up your mind, stupid body" I say aloud to myself. I'm freezing, I didn't bring my hoodie because Phil would have noticed and followed me. Sometimes I need a little space. I stand there, shivering and notice how pitch black it is outside. Suddenly my cubs hoodie is over my shoulders and Phil is standing next to me. "Thanks" I mumble and quickly put my arms through the sleeves and zip it all the way up. I then turn to look at him, he doesn't look too happy. I bite my lip nervously.

**UH OH! HE IS PISSED. AND YOU NEVER MESS WITH A PISSED OFF CM PUNK. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL HE YELL AT HER AND POSSIBLY TRAUMATIZE HER FURTHER? OR WILL HE JUST LET IT GO?**

**FIND OUT THAT AND MORE IN THE NEXT UP COMING CHAPTERS. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'M NOT SURE I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. IT IS MY FIRST ONE AND IT ISN'T GETTING ANY REVIEWS, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU AT LEAST LIKE IT AT ALL. THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

He sighs, "Have you learned nothing from hat drunken creep, the other night?" He asks and I immediately tense up. "Shit, I hadn't thought of that." I say and quickly go into his arms. He sighs softly as I snuggle up into him. I look up into his eyes as he gazes down into mine. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." I apologize to him and he holds me tighter. "It's ok baby. I just want you safe. I'm not ready to lose you," He admits. I smile up at him and we walk back to the hotel.

He tells me that he already told everyone that we were heading out, and that he knew I'd be outside. I'm quiet for the most part, til we get to my room. We walk inside and I take off my hoodie. I see Phil look at the time on his phone and sigh, "I wish I could stay longer and we could hang out, but it's already almost midnight. I still have to pack up, we have an early flight." He says with a disappointed look. I smile to myself, I'm glad he seems to like me just as much as I like him. I step closer to him and hold his hands in mine. "It's ok Phil. I gotta pack and look over my place ticket and stuff. I'm sorry about tonight, I was just upset. When I get upset or mad, I need some space. I tend to panic in situations like with that strange guy. Sometimes I over think stuff then, like that I don't want you hurt, or to be in any fights, then I start to doubt stuff, and think we shouldn't be together." His eyes widen.

I smile and hold his hands tighter, "But I've realized, that's a stupid thing to do. Especially when I've never been happier" I finish with a blush on my cheeks. He smiles softly at me, "It's ok babe, really. I just want you safe and I'm glad I can make you happy. I gotta run now babe. I still need to call Vince about a storyline. I'll pick you up tomorrow at like 7am, we can go to the airport together, ok?" He asks and I nod. He smirks and brings our bodies flush against each other as he kisses me to oblivion. A moan escapes me and I feel him already hard against me. I start to writhe against him and he stops. I practically whimper as we both stand there panting. He clears his throat, "See you tomorrow baby" He says and pecks my lips softly. "Yea, tomorrow" is all I say as I'm still struggling to regain my composure. He chuckles as he makes his way out the door. I hear the door click and I undress and get ready for bed. I lay out the clothes I'm wearing tomorrow. I pack everything else quickly. Making sure my wallet, laptop, and phone are out. I lay down and look out the big sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. I watch the first snow fall of the season, the snow flakes fall peacefully from the dark sky. I fall asleep, dreaming of a tattooed prince.

I wake up with a start and turn my alarm off. I sit up and just let my feet dangle to the sides for a bit. I know I have a lot to do, but I just can't shake this feeling I have. I had a nightmare last night as per usual. But when it involves my dead grand father whom I miss very much, I get a little shaken up. I get up and make my way to the bathroom for a shower and my daily routine.

I get finish up and throw on a pain of skinny jeans, my black chucks, and a black shirt with red blood dripping from a pair of white fangs with the words "Bite me" written in glitter. I zip up my suitcase and put my cubs hoodie on. I've just zipped my hoodie up when I hear a knock. I open it up to find my sexy boyfriend. He leans in and kisses me softly and smirks as I blush. I grab my suitcase and backpack and we leave in his rental car to the airport which won't take long. We head in a while later and I print out my ticket there. We get through security and make our way to our gate. We're flying to Japan, and a few other places, but I'm most excited about Japan.

We get on the plane and some random guy is sitting by the window seat which is next to my seat. I put my stuff in the over head compartment and use the bathroom while everyone else gets situated. When I get out and walk to my seat, Phil is now sitting where that guy had just been. I sit down next to him, "How did you convince him to switch?" I ask while buckling my seat belt. "I told him you were afraid of flying and he bought it." He says. "Well, you weren't lying" I say shakily as the plane heads for take-off. Phil just takes my hand and holds it as I lean my head back onto the seat and close my eyes. I take my hoodie off a couple of hours into the flight. Me and Phil are talking quietly. He finally leans over and reads my shirt, he laughs "Is that a request?" He asks and licks his lips playfully as I blush a deep red. I just giggle, "You're such a naughty boy" I say and bite my lip. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He teases as we continue to talk.

A little while later, it's dinner time, and although I'm starving because I didn't have breakfast before the flight, nor did I eat the nasty lunch, the flight attendant provided. I still just push my chicken alfredo around on the child like plate with some peas in another part of the tray. There's also some garlic break type of thing in the other part, that I brave enough to choke down a bite of and it almost comes back up.

Finally after about 20 minutes, I put my fork down with a deep sigh. I think Phil hears me, because he turns his head as he had been eating as well, he says my name. I try to focus on him, but I end up squinting. "Headache?" He asks quietly and I just nod. I already know why I have this headache that's quickly turning into a migraine, my body is warning me that I need food. I groan and run my temples, in attempt to get the pain that's starting to bloom behind my eyes to subside. Phil's done eating and puts his hand on my thigh. I turn my head to look at him and he's looking at me worriedly. "Do you know why you have a headache? I mean, it's not noisy in here." He asks and I sigh, "It's already a migraine and when it's not noisy or too bright, it's because I'm hungry. I get them when I get too hungry, it's a warning sign before I eventually faint." I say and his eyes widen, "Well, then eat babe. What's taking so long?" He asks and I sigh again, "I'm kind of a picky eater. And this is nasty." I say with a gesture to my tray. Phil takes my hand into his, "Babe please. Just eat enough to get you til we land. We can get some breakfast or something after we drop off our stuff." Phil tries to encourage me to eat. I smile at him, no one has cared about me this much before. Then I think about my schedule tomorrow once we get there, and sigh. "Maybe for lunch we can meet up, but we land at like 6am and I've got a signing and an interview pretty early." I say and force myself to take a few bites of the cold pasta with a grimace and try to choke down the garlic bread, at least that tastes better, I also eat all the peas. It's better than easting the chicken in the alfredo. It didn't taste done at all. Phil smiles at me after I throw the rest away, the lady had been coming back to check on me, as she was waiting on me, I was the last one to finish. I close my eyes and eventually doze off.

A while later, there's only a few hours left, thank god! I hate long flights. I giggle as I read the last text Dean had sent me, it read,

"Woof! Woof! 'humps leg'"

The message I had sent before was part of an ongoing conversation we've been having the last couple of hours which read,

"You're such a horn dog LOL"

His previous text had read, "Nice t-shirt you little tease. You need a spanking =P"

I read back some of the texts, he's funny. I giggle as I text, "Hmm, maybe Phil should spank me, but you're not invited. He'd kill you LOL" My phone is on vibrate, so Phil doesn't hear any of this. Not that I have anything to hide, we're just joking around.

Dean already texted back saying, "Aww, I'm pouting over here. And yea you don't have to tell me. He'd kill me for sure." I laugh and look back at Dean who is pouting cutely at me, I just laugh harder. I stick my tongue out at him and immediately get a text from Dean that says, "Is that an offer?" I blush and quickly text back saying no, just as Phil wakes up from beside me, he had been napping on and off for a while now. I hear that we will be landing shortly. I put my phone away and put up my chair tray and get ready for the plane to land. Just a few minutes later, I feel the plane starting to descend and try to resist the urge to throw up. Phil kisses my hand and I smile at him weakly.

We get off the plane with our carry on bags and go to baggage claim for our checked bags. It's early in the morning, we get our bags, get in the rental car that's waiting for us and he drives us to the hotel we are all basically staying at together. We get to our room (Yes we decided to share a room, at least for our international tour), we have 2 big beds though. He kisses me softly and leaves, probably for breakfast.

I hurry to change my clothes and doll up a bit. I rush through everything. The signing was fun, the interview was normal, but this time I talked in Japanese a bit. Wait til everyone hears it. I laugh to myself just imagining everyone's face. The limo drops me off at my hotel. I walk in and Phil's not back. I take 2 Advil and drink some water, my head is pounding. I quickly change into my pink chucks, skinny jeans and some random band tee on, I don't even look at it, I throw on my cubs hoodie just as Phil walks in all sweat from a work out. I lick my lips as I watch him strip to just boxers. I bite my lip hard to stifle a moan as he turns and smirks at me, I see a bulge in his nether regions. I blush as he smirks at me once more before making his way to the bathroom to probably shower and change.

As he's getting ready, I decide to work on a song. I've got the lyrics down and the melody for the most part. I get side tracked as usual and start singing, "Someone like you" By Adele. I strum my guitar that go along with it as well. I close my eyes and get into it, I love this song and a lot of heart felt songs. Phil had walked out of the bathroom, in a pair of boxers, drying his hair with a towel. I don't notice him just standing there, watching and listening. I sigh happily and say aloud as I keep strumming, "If only I had a piano for this song, it'd sound even better"

"You play piano?" I snap my head up and see Phil, I blush, "Yea" is all I say and he smiles. I put my guitar away, and watch him get dressed while we talk casually. "You know, you have a great voice. Why haven't you pursued it further?" He asks and I shrug, "I's just a hobby. I'm a little on the shy side, if you haven't noticed." I tease him and he laughs as he puts his hoodie on and a leather jacket. "So do you play just acoustic? Do you like electric? Any other instruments?" He asks me as we head out the door, "I play both. I also play the drums a little, piano, violin and the bass guitar as well but I've dabbled with a few others like the saxophone." I respond and he tightens his hold on my hand as we get down to the lobby, "I've played the sax" is all he says as we head to our group and head out.

We have our little group as we head to some restaurant that looks all lit up as we are in Tokyo. We are seated with a few tables put together as usual when we have this many people. We each order, I get a small sushi platter and Udon soup, which is just noodles with small veggies and some shrimp. As we wait, we all chat casually. I take out the Japanese money I had to have transferred earlier. I just stare at it, that's when I notice Phil looking at me, "What?" I ask and tilt my head a bit. He chuckles at my cuteness. "So, we're just gonna over look the fact that you just placed your order in Japanese?" Phil questions me and I just shrug, "I took Japanese in college, I guess it slipped my mind." I explain with a laugh. Phil just smiles, shakes his head, and keeps talking to Dean about some random thing. I'm not really paying attention as me and Seth are talking about video games. I really like being able to talk to people other than just Aj about games.

I put away the money and start slurping up the soup that was just set down in front of me. I take a slurp of a noodle, "Mmm" I lick my lips as this is scrumptious! As we are eating our food, and I eat some of my sushi platter, we all talk casually. I see Dean glance at me a few times, I blush at the attention he keeps paying me. I think Phil noticed my most recent blush, because he looks at me confused. Dean leaves to the bathroom and Phil looks at me. "So why have you been blushing on and off for the past 20 minutes?" Phil questions me. Shit, I hadn't thought he knew about the whole time, just the last time. I look down and try to think of something to say. My phone vibrates and I open the text and blush again. Phil looks over before I can stop him and reads the text Dean just sent me,

"And you're even cuter when you blush"

Phil's face remains serious as he asks, "Can I see the rest of them?"

I hand him my phone and I can tell he's reading all the texts between Dean and I. His face, when he hands back my phone is across between furious and just plain upset. "Phil I," I start, then trail off, not knowing what to say. He just shakes his head, me and him eat mostly in silence for the next few minutes. Well, he's eating, I've once again, lost my appetite. He sighs upon seeing me push away my half eaten plate of sushi. He then glares over at Dean as he's just eating and talking to others. Phil throws some yen down and I'm about to do the same when he just shakes his head and gestures to his money on the table. I look closer at the bills and he has both me and him covered. I bit my lip, I feel awful. I mumble thanks, he just nods. I ask for a to-go container and pack my food up. I close my eyes as my stomach starts to growl again because I hadn't eaten enough. I rub it a bit, in hopes of getting it to shut the fuck up.

I see Phil stand up, yank his leather jacket on, then look at me and just jerk his head towards the door. I get my hoodie on, put my cubs hat on backwards, and follow him silently out the door. It's snowing when we head back and the snow is seeping through my chucks. My teeth are chattering, my hands are numb, my whole body is shivering. I hear Phil sigh and I look up to see his softened expression. He opens his jacket and I waste no time in taking the offer as I hug my shaking body up to is oh so warm body. We get to the hotel and up to our room.

We walk in and things are silent as he takes some pj's to the bathroom to change into til he falls asleep. I put the food in the mini fridge and quickly change while he's still gone. I change into a pink Mighty Morphin Power Rangers tank top with matching short shorts. Phil walks out in just pj pants and I immediately bite my lip as he has his tats and muscles on display for my viewing pleasure. I see him sit up in his bed. He looks over at me and pats the spot next to him. I walk over and scoot up next to him with my phone in my hands. I snuggle up to him and sigh, "Tell me what to text him and I'll do it" I'm trying to end the drama quickly, and he knows it. He shakes his head, "It's not that easy babe. He knows what I went through with Amy. He even told me the other day, that I could trust him around you."

He looks over at me and notices one unmistakeably clear emotion written all over my face.

...Guilt.

**OH NO!, WHAT COULD IT BE NOW!? **

**TOO MUCH DRAMA, HUH? **

**FIND OUT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**PLUS, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DOES ANYONE EVEN READ THIS OR CARE IF I CONTINUE OR NOT LOL... ANYWAY HERE YOU GO. IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL. THANK YOU.**

"What is it?" he asks me softly. I look down to my lap and when he gently lifts my chin to look at him, he notices the tears in mt eyes. I stutter out, "I...I just thought he was being nice at first. Maybe even funny, like Randy. I didn't notice him flirting til he started calling me cute, and how beautiful he thought I looked" I sigh then add, "I like to play around, so when he flirted, I inadvertently flirted back. I didn't mean to Phil. I'm sorry." I finish the last of my explanation in a whisper.

I hear Phil sigh and stroke my back as I sniffle. "I don't blame you baby. I know how innocent you can be. But Dean, he should know better. He knows what I've been through. He's a good friend of mine, he knows the guy code."

"What happened with you and Amy?" I ask and I feel him immediately tense up and hold me tighter to his chest as he responds. "I was on the road a lot. She couldn't take it and wouldn't travel with me, even though I offered." We scoot down and I tuck my head into his neck, he wraps his arms around my body as we lay on his bed.

He continues, "She, one day, told me that she was pregnant (I gasp and look at him). She also said that she had gotten an abortion. She didn't talk to me about it first. She didn't even give me a choice babe." He closes his eyes and is silent for a few moments. "She was cheating on me" He says and it startles me. I look at him, "The whole time babe. She was cheating on me the whole time. I don't even know if the baby was mine, but we didn't have sex nearly as much as she was. I don't think I've ever felt more betrayed." He admits and shakes his head.

I hold his face and he looks down at me. I kiss him as passionate as I can, trying to assure him, that I'm not going anywhere. He responds almost immediately and we start making out with me in his lap. He runs his hand up and down my side, under my shirt, then caresses my hips. I can feel his erection pushing against my pussy. Even with our clothes on, it feels big and I know I'm already dripping wet. Our tongues keep rubbing together til I finally pull back, completely breathless.

We look into each others eye, I'm taken aback at the sparks that keep passing through us. He starts placing kisses along my jaw line, I tilt my head to give him more room. He makes his way to my neck, kissing, lightly nibbling and then full on sucking. I had been biting my lip, but as soon as he touched my neck, I moaned so loud. This must catch his attention because he pulls back, breathless and worked up. We both know it shouldn't go any further yet.

I tuck my head into his neck, I'm so worked up that I'm actually shaking just a tad. He holds me in his arms a few minutes while we calm ourselves down. "Maybe rooming together wasn't such a good idea." I say as we lay there, trying to ignore what our bodies so desperately want. He pulls back a bit and looks at me directly, "And why is that?" I'm surprised to hear disappointment in his tone. "Well...Because we can't...You know...(I cough nervously) Um...have fun...With ourselves," I finish off my sentence with a blush. I take a chance to look at him and he's smirking. "You actually masterbate?" He asks and I blush deeper as I nod. He licks his lips, "Oh my shit, that's so fucking hot babe." is all he says. I just shake my head, kiss him one lase time and go lay down in my own bed. I laugh as I watch him go in the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on, and can only imagine what he's doing. I just laugh, roll over, and fall asleep. Snuggling into the covers, wishing I was snuggling into my boyfriend instead.

Another day, another dollar. We're all on a big tour bus, headed to some other random part of Europe or Japan or whatever. It all starts to blur together after a while. Not that I was paying attention anyway. I'm a little distracted because as we speak, Phil is half having a conversation with me, half kissing my neck, skimming his fingers along my collar bone, which is out on view due to my low cut shirt. Even going as far as nibbling along my jaw line, making me embarrassed as I'm barely containing my moans. He's been like this ever since Dean had flirted with me, that one night about a week ago.

I giggle as his beard brushes up against my neck. "You better not be leaving any marks" I try to threaten, but it turns into a gasp as he starts sucking on my neck a bit. "I'll mark you as much as I want" He playfully teases, to see if I'll do something. I turn my head to give him more room, my eyes closed, biting my lip, breathing somewhat heavily. He stops his actions and I open my eyes in confusion, that's when I see Seth standing there. "Hey Erica, can I pick your brain about a few video games from the SNES and possibly N64, since that's your expertise?" Seth asks hopefully. I kiss Phil on the cheek and excuse myself to go sit with Seth and we immediately get into a conversation about Zelda vs Mario, and Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter.

Dean sits down next to Phil and Phil's engrossed in a comic. "Hey" is all it takes for Phil to look up and glare at him. Dean sighs, "You know I'm sorry man. Nothing would have happened." Dean tried to reassure Phil.

Phil closes his comic and stares at Dean, as serious as he can. "Oh, ya damn right, nothing would have happened, and that's because I trust Erica. But you, (he shakes his head) I no longer trust you around her. Saying she's cute when she blushes and talking about spanking her. That's not right, and you know it. Giving a compliment is one thing, fans and even most of the guys say she's pretty or hot, but they also say I'm lucky to have her and just go on their merry way. And what about the guy code man?" Phil finishes and Dean nods, "Yea I know. Again, I'm sorry about that. I won't let it go any further than it has. I know if it had been me, I probably would have punched the guy. It was my fault too, I think I need to pick up a chick soon, I need to get laid." Dean says and I over heard, because now Seth is playing his DS and I'm just watching. I hear Phil say, whatever, as long as he doesn't hit on me again. I leave Seth to his game and sit back down next to Phil. He smiles at me and I smile back a bit.

The bus continues on and I'm leaning back with my eyes closed. I'm pretending to be asleep. In reality, I just need some alone time. It's not Phil, it's everyone else. He's good at giving me space, because he often needs time to decompress as well. But it seems like no one else but him and Aj get it. Maybe even Glen or Randy, but the set of them act like I'm their new puppy or something. I shift a bit, my stomach hurts and I'm trying to settle it, but as usual, only food will get it to shut the hell up. They didn't have anything good when the bus stopped earlier for gas, not to mention lazy. Everyone went for food in the form of snacks. But I stayed on the bus, I've been in a mood ever since Dean and Phil's conversation earlier. I don't know why, but it made me think. That maybe he only wants me for sex or just some fun, or maybe he's just lonely. I sigh as Phil comes back, he was in the bathroom at the back of the bus. I'm next to the window. I lay against the glass window and eventually just fall asleep, trying to ignore my upset tummy rumbling.

Phil looks over and smiles ever so softly. He hears a throat clear, looks up to see one of his very best friends, Bryan(commonly known as Daniel Bryan), he's on his knees in the seat ahead of us. He's turned around and propped up, with Brie next to him sleeping. Bryan looks from Phil, to me, then back to Phil and smiles, "Out like lights" He says and Phil smiles, "Yea, she was hungry earlier. So her stomach probably pissed her off and she fell asleep to avoid her upset stomach for a while." Phil says. They continue talking for a while before Bryan turns back around and goes to sleep himself.

I wake up, my head laying on Phil's chest, his hands around me, the sound of his steady breathing next to my ear. I thought he was sleeping, til I snuggle up to him more and he asks, "Have a good nap? I was about to wake you. We're almost at the hotel." I nod and stretch a bit. I hear Phil say, "How can you make stretching look cute?" I laugh a little and point out, "Because you're my boyfriend and you're bias," He chuckles, "Yea, you have a point." We chat casually for a few minutes, then get our stuff together as the bus pulls into the station. We get our bags and wait for the cab that Phil had called ahead for.

When it arrives, Phil kisses me softly and grabs my bags before I get a chance to. Packs them in the trunk, and gets in with me. We give the driver the address to the hotel. The cars in Japan seem to be so small compared to the cars in the states. But hey, I'm ok with that, just gives me a chance to cuddle with Phil. No one knows this but I need to be reassured a lot and cuddling really helps. I especially love it when he initiates it, or he kisses me first, texts me first, cuddles me or pulls me down onto his lap, I love that!

Before long, we pull up to a huge hotel. I snatch my bags from Phil, who was gonna struggle for ever before asking for assistance. We check in, and make our way to our room number. I kick off my shoes and flop on my bed with a big leap. Phil chuckles at the noticeable difference in age at times. He takes a quick shower then dries off and changes clothes as I take my turn in the bathroom. I take a quick shower and finish it all off in the bathroom. We walk out of the hotel, both with hoodies on, I have my cubs one, he has a RANCID one on.

I don't even know where or what part of Japan we are at. Everyone invited us out to eat with them, but I declined and Phil did too. He said he wanted to spend some alone time with me, just us. Makes me giddy! We walk around a downtown like part of some random city that I still haven't bothered to ask about. It's kinda nice being able to use my Japanese language skills, although I'm a tad rusty, heh heh.

We browse stores, buying a few little things. We stumble upon little shops with amazing food. We just eat bits and pieces here and there. I'm having so much fun. I really wish we could stay, or not have to work tomorrow, which is our last day. Some of us have early flights tomorrow night, real late. Like right after the show, which is a bummer. We stroll hand in hand, conversation flowing famously back and forth. That's one thing that I've always liked about him. We can talk about many different things and he's always interested. After a few hours of walking, talking, snacking, laughing and a bit of cuddling with a few kisses here and there. We head back to the hotel, to our room and collapse onto our beds.

I'm having a night mare, I can always tell. But this is a particularly nasty one. Me and my ex Dan, are fighting. He has me backed up into a corner, invading my personal space. I yell at him to back the fuck up. He must have gotten pissed, because before I know it, my head snaps to the side from the force of the slap he just dished out. He holds my body down forcefully and starts to kiss me while his hands hold mine above my head. I'm squirming, trying frantically to get free from his punishing hold. Unbeknownst to me, I'm thrashing around on my bed.

Phil hears my whimpers, he gets up and walks over to my bed and notices my distress. He sits on the edge of my bed and gently shakes me, "Erica, baby wake up" I hear someone say and I fall out of my slumber. He tries to caress my cheek, but I flinch away and scream out, "Please Dan, don't hit me again, I'm sorry!" My eyes are closed, I'm sitting up slightly, breathing heavily. "Baby, it's me, Phil. You're safe now sweetheart. He can't get you ever again" Phil says softly. I finally open my eyes, "Phil?" I ask, afraid it was a trick. "Yes baby, it's me. Come here" He says softly. I look at him, he sees the tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. He opens his arms, I sit up more and just hold onto him for dear life. He holds me close as I finally let the tears fall.

I start to sob and he just holds me tighter. After a while, I seem to be all teared out. I lay down and pull him down with me. He holds me as I start to doze off. I finally fall asleep and Phil holds me for a bit. He pecks my lips gently and whispers, "I love you". He gets up with one last lingering look to his beautiful girlfriend, gets in his bed and falls asleep.

A few hours later, I wake up with a start. I had another nightmare, but I somehow work up before Dan could get far. I look over to the other bed, where Phil is asleep so peacefully and bite my lip. I shakily get up and walk over to the side of his bed. He stirs a bit, I'm guessing he's a lighter sleeper than most men, because he opens his eyes. I stand there nervously. He just pulls back the covers, exposing his near naked body, with him only in boxers. I climb in, my back pressed to his front, his hand around my waist, hugging my body into his. We both fall asleep in minutes.

**will she tell phil what happened?**

**will he think she is too damaged? **

**find out more next chapter.**

**please read and review. and thank you for the views.**


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up to Phil pressed against me from behind. I trace his glorious tattooed arm as gentle as possible, the feeling of his skin almost non-existent on my finger tips. I bite my lip, suppressing a moan as I feel his morning wood, strong and prominent against my butt and the back of my thighs. I can feel myself getting wet. I quietly get up and gather my things to take a shower. I needed a release, so I played with myself while in the shower, and it took a while as I don't usually do it in there. The images I had imagined were so read, I moaned kinda loud a few times, especially at the end, forgetting that he was right out the door. I find it hard to stifle myself at the end of each of my "sessions".

I finish up and head into the room with just a towel on. I gather some clothes I had forgotten, and head back into the bathroom to change. I never noticed Phil on his bed, pretending to be asleep. He had licked his lips upon hearing me moan in the shower a few times. I'm almost done drying and brushing my hair, shaving my legs and under arms, lotioning up my body, and all the other annoying things that go with being a girl. I hear a groan, Phil must be up now. If only I knew just how UP Phil really was. I finish brushing my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom and I see Phil sitting up in his bed, breathing deep with his eyes closed. I see a few tissues on the bedside table, maybe he had a sneeze attack? I have them sometimes, so I understand the aggravation with them.

I sit on the edge of the bed, prepared to put my shows on when I feel arms hold me from behind and lips start to kiss my neck. I gasp out as I press back against him. I turn my head to give him more room. He keeps kissing and gently biting around my neck, then something happens. He nibbles on a part of my neck and shoulder, I shudder and moan out loud, "Oh god Phil" I'm wet and pretty much aching right now. I'm about read to give in and ask him to just do me already, when he stops. I whimper as he just holds me for a few minutes. I'm shaking and oh so horny. He lets go, gets up and finds some clothes. I notice his boxers have quite a big bulge and I giggle a tad. He is about to walk into the bathroom, when he stops and clears his throat, causing me to look up at his face, "You've got the bed this time. I'll take the shower." He says and I'm about to nod, then it hits me. I glance at the tissues, then back at him, I blush and reply with an "Ok". He just smirks and takes some stuff in the bathroom with him.

As soon as I hear the water running, my hand is down my pants, stroking my clit. Try to stifle my moans, but I'm hardly ever completely successful. A few usually escape me in the end. For a second, I wonder what it's like to have a vaginal orgasm. I've never had one, hell, I never even play with my vagina, just my clit as it is so damn satisfying. I'm always tempted, but I get too nervous. I even have a pink vibe that I bought a while ago, but have not used it yet. However, it is great as a clit stimulator. It gives me the most amazing orgasms. I bite my lip as I reach into the bottom of my bag, pull out the vibe, turn it on ad hold it onto my clit. I practically scream out as I start to buck against the vibe. My breath coming in short pants. I imagine Phil expertly using his tongue, instead of the vibe on me. I arch my back after just a minutes. I moan out loud, before I can stop myself, "Oh fuck Phil" I cum hard! I'm laying on the bed, shaking. I rest for a few minutes, then hurry to clean myself and my vibe up. I store it back in the depth of my bag, and pull my clothes back on, that somehow were shed during my little solo sexcapade. Just as I lay back on the bed, Phil comes out in just boxers. My mouth goes dry as I stare at his damp chest. He just chuckles and pulls on a pair of jeans and one of his many Ramones t-shirts on. "Ready to get breakfast?" He asks, pulling his jacket on and getting his stuff into his pockets. I nod at him, pull my hoodie and hat on. I stuff my wallet and phone in my jeans pocket. I have a WE THE KINGS belly shirt on in support of a good friend of mine, Travis, among the rest of the band.

I tell Phil about the band a bit more as we walk to the rental car. We've talked about our friends and stuff like that before. We get to the arena with our bags of gear for tonight. We separate and I head to the Divas locker room as he heads to the mens. I put my stuff in a locker, keep my hat on, while taking off my hoodie. I put away some things in the locker and head out to catering. I don't see Phil yet, so I just grab a plate and get some food. I put a few fresh strawberries in a bowl, some scrambled eggs on the plate, a few pieces of sausage, and a piece of toast. I grab 2 plastic forks, a bottle of cold orange juice, and claim an empty table. I put my hoodie on the back of my chair, I had brought it with me just in case.

I start to eat leisurely and eventually completely zone out. More than a few minutes must have passed because I hear, "Hello, you ok babe?" From Phil. I smile at him, "Yea, I zone out a lot." I say and notice his plate has all healthy things on it. I glance back at mine with a sigh. I'm such a fat ass. I'm gonna work out as soon as I'm done. "Babe, you should eat before it gets cold." I hear Phil say. I smile at him and take a bite of sausage link. "Mmmmmmm" is all I say. Followed by, "I love sausage." Then blush as I notice Phil's smirk, "Sausage huh?" He asks and I shake my head, "You're such a pervert." I playfully scold him. He just laughs and we continue to eat, conversation flowing easily as usual.

I finally finish and throw my garbage away. I kiss Phil and we go our separate ways for now. Today is the last day in Japan, then it's back to the states. I love Japan, but I'm so ready to go home. I take my stuff to a gym that's a few blocks away. I text Phil, telling him where I am, change into some work out clothes, and start stretching. I have my head phones in, hopefully no one will bother me. After I stretch out a bit, I make my way over to a treadmill. I notice Chris Jericho waving at me with a smile. I return the smile and wave, then start pounding away on the treadmill. I never notice Dean watching me intently, licking lips with lust clear in his eyes. Since I have music blasting in my ears, I hear no one around me. Including the scolding Seth is giving to Dean right now.

"Dude! If Phil had walked in just now, you'd be a dead man!" Seth exclaims, shaking his head. Dean sighs, "I know man, I know. But I can't help it. It's like, whenever I'm around her or texting her, my body betrays me." Dean admits and scowls as Randy just hugged me. Randy and I start talking casually as we both jog on treadmills. Seth looks towards Dean's line of sight and laughs. "Well you need to get over it. Her and Phil seem happy. I like her too, but I'm not even gonna attempt it. And why are you scowling at poor old Randy?" Seth asks, amusement clear in his voice. "I don't like Randy being so close to her. He's not the nicest guy around. I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all." Dean defends himself.

Seth laughs, "You're in denial Dean. You like her and you don't like that she can get close to other guys, like she did you." He confronts Dean. "Yea, I suppose you're right. I just can't stop thinking about her. I don't know what to do." Dean again admits. "You need to let it go. She's happy, and I don't wanna see her hurt either. Plus Phil's finally smiling again and not brooding everywhere he goes, what happened, you guys use to be good friends?" Seth asks.

"We still are. He's just mad at me right now. He kinda caught me flirting with her." Dean explains and Seth shakes his head with a sigh, "I like her too, ya know. I just won't flirt with her and have Phil ready to take my head off like he wants to do to you." Seth says with a smirk. I turn off my machine as does Randy. I climb onto the pull up bar while Randy grabs some weights from a rack and starts curling next to me. I glance at him and bite my lip when I notice Phil next to him, silently doing the same thing. I bite my lip as I watch Phil's muscles glisten and strain with his workout. I hear talking and glance over at Dean and Seth discussing something. I turn back to Randy as we continue talking about horror movies.

A couple of hours later, I just get out of the shower and am drying off in the bedroom. As I get on jeans and a random WWE shirt, Phil walks in. He had already taken a shower earlier and went to do a minor media thing. I throw some stuff in the bag, stuff I had taken with me earlier and had retrieved, like my wrestling gear, and take out my workout clothes. Phil does the same thing. We walk hand in hand back to the car. We put our bags in, get in, and he starts driving.

My phone rings, I look at the caller I.D. and squeal as I answer it, "TRAVIS!" I yell. Me and Travis start talking for a minute or two. I hang up a couple of minutes later and Phil is quiet. "Um, you ok?" He glances at me then quickly back to the road and sighs. "Yea, I'm ok. Just a jealous jerk as usual."

I laugh, "Phil, Travis is a good friend of mine, he even has a girl friend that he's been wanting to propose to. I'm not even attracted to him. I love him like one of my brothers as I do with the whole band." I try to explain. Phil looks at me, then back to the road again, "I know babe. I'm trying not to treat you like, "her". It's just hard not to doubt sometimes." Phil admits as he parks and cuts the engine. He pulls me onto his lap. I lay my head on his broad chest and whisper that, "I'm not her". He lifts my head up to look at him and claims my lips in a passionate kiss.

I moan and start to writhe on his lap. We break apart, breathless. He holds me tight against his chest and whispers, "I love you" I look up at him in shock, my heart beat speeds up. My eyes tear up a bit, "Really?" I manage to choke out. He nods and wipes the tears trickling down my flushed cheeks. "Yes kitten, I love you so much. I've never felt a connection like this before, so immediate, so strong. I know it hasn't been that long, but I also know that I love you so much, my kitten." He admits and I smile amidst my tears, he's been calling me kitten very recently. He says I sometimes remind him of one.

"I love you too Phil, so freakin much" I whisper and start to kiss him. Within just a few short moments, I'm grinding on him just a tad as he kisses me so passionately, it takes my breath away. He start kissing and nibbling on my neck, my response is immediate, "Oh Phil!" I practically scream as he works his mouth on my neck. Slowly , almost agonizingly slow, his mouth kisses and nibbles all across my neck. He feels me grinding in slow circles and as he hears me scream out his name and continue to moan a bit, he pulls back with a bit of a smug smirk. I bite my lip, panting with a flush. I don't even want to feel how wet I am. I catch my breath and notice how hard he really is. I lips my lips in anticipation. "I'm ready" I whisper to him. His hand stop stroking my hair, where it had been for the last minute or so. He looks at me, surprise written all over his face. "Are you sure baby?" He had to be sure he wasn't just hearing things. He also didn't want any mistakes or regrets in this relationship. He had liked her for so damn long, and when he finally managed to catch her, he had promised himself, to would try to be nicer or more attentive, and just generally different than he had in his past relationships. So far, so good.

I nod with a blush, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all week." I admit, "Please don't make me wait any longer." I grow bold and purr in his ear. He growls and starts to bite and suck on my neck. I bite my lip and close my eyes. He continues sucking on one spot and as he starts to caress my inner thigh, I gasp and start to tremble in need. He stops and looks at the mark he made on my neck with a smirk, "There! Now everyone will know you're all mine." He says and laughs at my still dazed look. He looks around the steamy car and curses, "Fuck! I got a bit carried away. We'll finish this later, you're all mine tomorrow night. But as for now, walk it off." He teases and scoops me up in his arms and just holds me. I heard what he said, but I just whimper a few times. I'm so fucking worked up, I'll never be able to concentrate. "Shh. It's ok baby, it's ok. I know honey. I know." He says, stroking my hair, hoping to calm me. I just tremble and whimper.

We had finally gotten out of the car and into the arena. We kissed and went our separate ways for a bit. I walk into the Divas locker room and put my bag in a locker closer to the back. I'm not really in a good mood right now. It's fun kissing and touching Phil, but I was so turned on! I sit on the bench and take a few deep breaths. "Stupid fucker. I swear if I was a guy, I'd have blue balls right about now." I mutter and hear giggling. I turn my head in surprise, I thought I was alone as it had been pretty silent. I see the Bella twins. I turn my body, straddling the bench to see them better. "So why so moody? Phil not putting out or something?" Nicole asks. I blush and cough nervously, " We haven't exactly..." I trail off and I see their eyes widen. "Wow! Why aren't you giving him the goods?" Brie asks this time. "I wanted to get to know him before the sex came into play. We both needed to be sure, but well...Let's just say I'm getting impatient." I finish with a blush. The twins laugh, "You guys are gonna get freaky." Nicole says then adds, "Here, take my cowgirl hat, so you can ride him like one." I blush so hard as someone that I don't see, comes in. "I know what on top means, I've seen porn." I snap playfully. They laugh as someone approaches us. I look up and instantly scowl as Eva Marie smirks at me, "I can't believe you haven't slept with Punk yet. I can't blame him though, I mean, why would he want someone like you, when he can have a real woman, like me?" Eva taunts and I immediately look down and stay silent as I hear the twins bitch and yell at her. I take my gear out of my bag, put my bag in the locker, slam it shut, startling the other three next me, and walk out silently, leaving the twins looking at me confused and Eva smirking triumphantly.

I find a bathroom and change into my wrestling gear, then walk out. I walk around the back stage. Stretching out my muscles, silent like I use to be before Phil helped me out of my shell. I just walk around aimlessly, replaying the few conversations Eva and I have had in my head, over and over, driving my insane. I hear Phil's voice around the corner, talking on the phone. "Yea...ok. I'll see you soon. Love you too, bye hun." I over hear Phil finish the phone call and my eyes widen. I feel my throat closing up. I close my eyes tight and try my damnedest to choke back a sob.

**Who the hell was he talking to like that?**

**was he cheating on her, after the way they had opened up to each other about cheating?**

**Find out this and more in the next chapter.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. **

**p.s. I do not mind criticism, I want you to comment on my story. let me know what is bad or good about it. do you like it? do you hate it? let me know. it will not discourage me, don't worry. **

**xoxo, erica.**


	15. Chapter 15

I feel a presence close to me and can only guess who is it. "You ok babe? You look a little pale." I hear Phil say and open my eyes to look at him. I stare into his beautiful piercing green eyes and it's more than I can take. I bolt as fast as I can. I hear Phil calling after me as I continue to run. I guess I didn't take into account how fast he can run because he catches me and holds onto my waist. I just stop and let him steer me into an empty room, there's no point in resisting him.

He drags me into the room, sits me on a couch and pulls me onto his lap. He holds me close and my heads rests against his chest. I'm almost at my breaking point. He holds me close and strokes my hair as I sniffle, "Shh, it's ok babe. What happened?" He asks softly. I just silently shake my head. I hear him sigh. I start to think that maybe he's cheating on me because I'm too needy and it's annoying him. Maybe he does love me, but lusts after chicks like Eva, that are extra hot, and not all geeky. Maybe I'm not worth the trouble.

A few tears escape my eyes and I let out another sniffle before I can stop myself. Fuck! My eyes then snap open as h e shifts a bit and lifts my head. "Ok babe, now I'm worried. What's wrong?" He tries asking again. I look down to gather myself a bit.

"I uh...I'm not usually one to keep tabs or care much for drama...But...I...I heard the last minute or so of your phone call earlier...And everything with Eva. I...I just, are you...?" I trail off as I hear a sharp intake of breath. I hesitantly look at his face, and notice how angry his facial expression looks. I gulp as I jump up and scramble away from him, looking at him with wide eyes. His expression is now one of surprise.

"Babe, what...: He trails off, not even knowing where to start. With tears running down my face, I stutter out what Eva said and what I heard on the phone. "I'm sorry Phil. It's just drama, drama, drama with me," I say and he pats his lap. I bite my lip and walk up to him slowly. He pulls me into his lap, and lifts my head. "Babe, that was my sister on the phone. I'd never cheat on you, ok? Don't even entertain that thought. I love you too much to lose you. I told you earlier that the connection we have is unlike any other I've felt before. I love you kitten, so very much. Eva is just jealous of you." He finishes as he tries to hold me closer to him. But I place my hands firmly on his chest to put a bit of space between him and I. Phil looks at me, waiting for an explanation.

"She wants you Phil!" I exclaim, "She wants you and she's a slut. She doesn't care about this business. She has no passion for it. But of course because she's hot, Vince shoves her in our faces. What if she gets a storyline with you? I know she wants you! I don't think I'd be able to take it, seeing you two work on stuff...I...I..." I start to sniffle again as I hold onto his shirt and notice he has his gear on, which is just shorts with a shirt on over his tights, that he keeps on before he gets to gorilla. I hear him chuckle and look at him as if he's gone crazy.

The show has already started, so I should be getting to gorilla soon. I snap out of my thoughts as Phil chuckles. "Phil, it's not funny. I... I don't wanna lose you. Especially to someone like her." My voice almost gives out. He holds my tight and looks into my eyes. "I know it's not funny, but sweetheart, that'll never happen. 1, I don't like her at all. 2, she's not even my type, babe. And 3, I love you too much to lose you kitten." He ends as his voice cracks a bit.

He pecks over my lips and whispers, "I love you so much kitten, please don't ever doubt that." He starts to peck by my right ear, "I'm learning to love you and not doubt you or judge you based on my ex's" He whispers and starts nibbling on the already somewhat visible hickeys. I gasp and moan, "Oh god Phil please!" I beg him, he pulls back with a smirk. "Now honey. I'm not taking you, in a random room, in an arena I can't even pronounce, right before we have to go out to thousands of people and have to preform." He says and I'm about to go insane with need as I listen to him refuse me, yet his hard on is poking my sensitive areas.

I'm left biting my lip as I writhe and practically shake on his lap. "Mmm, eager like a virgin every time. I love it." He says with another smirk and I take a few ragged breaths as he runs his hands softly over my back, then down to my ass and squeezes a few times.

I squeal in surprise and he just chuckles. "You gotta get to gorilla now baby. You don't wanna miss your spot." He says with the cockiest smirk as he holds my hips down a bit, making me feel how hard he is. We're both worked up and all we did was kissed and touched just a tad.

I walk out of the random room, I notice just how shaky my legs really are and wonder if I can even wrestle like this. God I love that man, but damn can he tease.

I close my eyes and just stretch a bit so I don't pull something. I hear the Bella twins' theme. Tonight it's Eva and Nicole Bella in a tag against me and Aj. Aj skips up to me as we make our way through gorilla, up to the curtain. Her music starts and because she is Divas champion right now, I go out with her. I don't really mind, unlike most of the girls in the back, I know my place, and know that Aj is the veteran between the two of us. We get up to the ring to a huge pop. Me and Aj smirk at each other. She's a heel, so I'm one too.

I let Aj start against Nicole. Aj is very good and Nicole is getting better. Then, as they make a tag, I smirk and Aj tags me in. I really take it to Eva. Showing off moves that mainly just men do as they are stronger or more experienced in the ring, but I know quite a few. Eva has to listen to me, because I actually know what I'm doing, it just makes it that much better. She wants to go for a high spot, and I let her. She'll never get better if no one takes a chance on her.

My back is to her as I take a few moments extra to get up from the mat, as I know she's climbing on the top rope. I turn around slowly and she leaps cross body onto my stomach. I land hard on my back and am in a bit of pain, as she gets 1 2 count before I throw her off me a bit hard and she goes flying almost across the entire ring. I get up quick, my back wants to protest but I shake it off and get my finisher ready. Eva is taking a bit to get back up, so I start yelling at her,

"Get up big red!"

and, "I'm gonna kick your teeth, down your throat!"

she slowly gets up and turns around, I line up my leg and Super kick her jaw, which is the original name for Shawn Micheal's Sweet Chin Music move which the crowd chants when I do it sometimes, He himself was ok with me doing it, and the crowd chanting SWEET CHIN MUSIC, which is what they are doing right now, as I continue to taunt her.

"Aw, did that hurt your pretty little face?" I scream at her and see Aj wanting to end it, so I tag her in. She puts Eva in her submission move, "Black Widow" to which Eva taps immediately. Nicole rushes into the ring as me and Aj jump out and smirk at them, playing up our heel persona. We get to the back and head to the showers, which feels so good on mt sore back. I dry off and quickly change as Eva storms by me to the showers herself. A few people say things like, "Good mach" or "You did great". I just smile and mumble thanks.

I walk hastily towards the mens locker room with my bag. I lean against the wall, next to the mens locker room door and close my eyes for a minute, trying to decompress. "Impressive and beautiful" I hear that sexy drawl and my eyes snap open to reveal a sweaty and slightly out of breath Dean, standing there in his Shield gear, looking extremely attractive. He must have just gotten finished with his match, which means Phil will be here any second. I bite my lip nervously, "Nice love bite on your neck. I guess he had a reason to mark you. Is he still mad about the texting?" Dean asks, looking around a bit. I blush at his teasing, and the fact that he looks so good, all sweaty and manly. "No, I don't think he's mad anymore. He's probably still wary of us around each other though. I uh... I didn't mean to flirt back. I thought it was just joking." I stammer out and he chuckles with that deep sexy drawl of his. "I knew you were joking. Of course I teased you a lot. But I meant to make it flirty. You're hot, and I enjoyed making you smile." He says confidently. "Uh, thanks" I mutter. And as he's about to grab my hand, Phil grabs my waist and pulls my body to his. "Hey kitten" He growls in my ear, but loud enough for Dean to get the hint. Dean bids us a good night and walks away.

I turn, still in Phil's arms and he has basketball shorts on, with shoes, but no shirt. My hand starts tracing his chest tattoos. Seeing his freshly showered torso, his jet black locks that are dripping with water. My heart start to beat faster, and he smirks. "I bet Dean can't make you feel like this." Phil states, as he holds me. Obviously, noticing my rapidly beating heart. I blush and shake my head. "No" I manage to squeak out. He chuckles, tilts my head up and kisses me passionately, forgetting we are still right outside the mens locker room and not at the hotel. We get so lost in our moment, we don't notice Dean glancing back and forth between us and Seth as I'm the topic of discussion yet again.

Phil pulls back and smirks at my dazed look.

We start heading down the hall with Dean, Seth, Roman behind us and Randy, Cody, and John behind them. Phil puts his hand in my back jean pocket of my jeans. I hear a collective groan from a few guys and blush as Phil just laughs. My cell rings, I look at the caller I.D. and hit decline quickly and shove it back in my pocket. "Someone I no longer care about." is all I mutter, having noticed Phil glance at me, expectantly. "We can talk about it later, ok kitten?" Phil asks softly and I just nod. We get to our car, put our stuff in the back, climb in and head to the hotel.

We walk into our room and start to pack up a bit. "So, who did you decline earlier?" Phil asks as we talk casually.

"My ex" is all I say while getting my guitar stuff in its case. I glance over and he doesn't look too mad. "I had a hunch it would be. Is it Dan?" He asks calmly. I nod as I fold and put away my clothes into my suitcase. "Yea, it's him. I won't block him, because I wanna make sure I have a record of any and all numbers he may use." I explain and Phil now nods as he throws his stuff in his suitcase next to mine. "That's smart babe. Have you answered him at all recently?" He asks.

I nod and he looks a bit mad, so I quickly explain, "It was by accident, he used a different number so I didn't know it was him til I answered." Phil nods, "Ok, I feel better knowing you didn't really talk to him." He says and I look down, sitting on the bed for a minute. He comes and sits next to me and holds my hand, "What is it babe?" You can tell me." He tries to coax me into opening up more.

"When I found out it was Dan, I still talked to him for a few minutes anyway," I admit and Phil looks shocked and kinda pissed off. "I just wanted to know why he wouldn't leave me alone." I finish explaining and look up at Phil. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid and not safe." I whisper, and he strokes my back, "It's ok baby girl. It's not your fault. None of this is. It's perfectly normal to want answers." He says and I just nod while I turn and nuzzle into his neck. "I hate him so much" I state as he just comforts me.

"My mom called" I state after a few moments had gone by. He knows me and my mom haven't had the best relationship. In fact, no one in my family is really close to each other anymore. Not since my grand father passed away. "Well, what happened baby?" Phil asks, concern lacing his voice.

I sigh, "I talked to my brothers for a few minutes. Then my mom, and she spouted off some bull shit about wanting to leave France and that she needed money." I finish and look away, knowing Phil is not happy. I look up at him and his eyes are wide. "Tell me you didn't" is all he says. I look down and he sighs, "How much did you give her this time?" He asks, having been in situations similar to this with his own family.

"Only a few thousand, I can't help it. She keeps saying she needs it for the boys. You know I can't say no to my brothers." I say low and he shakes his head, "Ok babe, I get it. Just don't over do it, alright? You've got bills and stuff too." He pleads "Ok, you big bear" I relent and he chuckles a bit. "Finally found a nickname huh, why bear though?" He asks and I giggle a bit, "You growl when you're mad. You're grumpy at times. You protect those you care for and fight off predators," I then add with a blush," If you don't shave your chest, it reminds me of a bear and your beard at times reminds me of one too." He chuckles at my blush, "I don't mind, it's cute." He says as we finish up our packing.

We are in our seats, on the long flight back to the states. Phil is napping next to me, he's in the window seat this time. I'm just snacking on some chips while listening to my music. I never notice the small commotion near the cock pit of the plane. I get up to use the rear bathroom. When I come out a minute later, everyone is deathly still and a few men are walking around with guns, pointing them at random people while threatening others.

I walk quickly towards my seat where Phil is awake and looking around worriedly. "Hey you, what are you doing?" I hear a man behind me and turn around slowly. I see he has a gun. "Nothing sir... I went to the bathroom, and now I'm only trying to get back to my seat, that's all." I explain shakily. I keep my head low, with my hood up. Thank god, I had it on!

The man steps closer and for a split second, I think he may actually just shoot me. He pulls my head down and immediately smirks. "You're that sexy model, aren't you?" He asks while his eyes sweep across my body.

I wish Phil was closer right now, even thought he's only a few seats away. Phil turns his head where the man in front of me just spoke. I shake my head, "No. I don't know what you are talking about." I say with a heavy French accent, hoping to throw them off. The man just keeps licking his lips and says something in Arabic. Since I'm fluent in Arabic as well, I know that he just tried to persuade his friend, another guy with a gun, if he could fuck me.

My eyes widen, but I won't let them know that I can speak Arabic. I want to be able to decipher what they are saying. The other guy walks over and studies me a moment, before yelling at the guy to keep his eyes on their goal. I sigh in relief as the other guy orders me to take my seat and to stay silent, or else.

I nod and walk surprisingly calmly over to Phil and sit down. Phil wraps me up in his arms, trying to calm my now shaking body. I whisper in Phil's ear, what the guy said, that I speak Arabic and I didn't let on that I understood them. He nods and I can tell he's a bit mad at the nerve of that guy, he's also going into protective mode as he holds me tighter against him.

I just close my eyes and try to stay calm as I listen to them talk in Arabic. They talk about what they are going to do with the plane, now that one of their guys is flying it. They discuss other stuff, like who all is on the plane, their weapons, other plane inventory. Without looking, or showing that I have my phone out, I text a few of the strongest guys I know, that are on the plane, every part of the conversation that is important. I hear some random distant rumbling of buzzes of phones. Thankfully I don't think the men heard. I see John Cena nod at me, and Randy, Hunter, Glen and even Dean glance at me, silently letting me know that got my texts. I try to remain calm while I listen to the men talk in Arabic. Phil is holding my hand, as I just close my eyes and try not to cry.

**OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER?**

**FIND OUT MORE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.**

**THANK YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

A while later, we are less than an hour away from our destination. The man from before stalks over to me and runs a hand down the side of my face, he had been leering at me off and on for a while now. My eyes snap open in an instant. I glance at Phil, who's glaring holes through the gross looking man. The man says something in Arabic and my eyes widen as I gasp. "Ah hah! So you understood us all along, hmm?" He pauses as he drags me to my feet. He slowly starts to unzip my hoodie as he says loud enough for everyone to hear, "You are that model. I had a feeling you lied, that's not a very good idea, now is it?" He takes off my hoodie. All my friends are looking at me.

Some guy is making sure Phil can't get up, by pointing a gun at him.

I look at the guy that's currently trying to feel me up and notice he doesn't have a gun. I say in Japanese, knowing only one other person knows how to speak it, "I'm sorry, I had to try", hoping Glen heard me. I hear a "NO!" in response, but it's too late.

The guy starts grabbing my boobs and my ass. I moan fakely and pretend to go for his zipper. Instead I pat him quickly to feel for weapons. There's a knife in his pocket!

I start palming his erection through his clothes, trying to distract him. I know it's worked when I hear him groan in pleasure. I slip my other hand into his pocket and fish out the knife. I'm surprised he doesn't even notice, but then again, I still have my hand on his dick. I rub my hand against it, slow and as hard as possible. That proves to be a distraction as he closes his eyes and moans deep.

I push him off me and put the knife at his throat. I roll him on his stomach with my foot. I laugh internally, since he had an erection, that position is probably painful.

I'm about to put the knife by his back when the only two other guys corner me, one on each side of me as I back up against the door of the cockpit. I'm starting to panic as I see them with revolvers in their hands. I'm staring at them with wide eyes, fear written all over my face.

I play up my part as I see the men I had texted earlier and Phil, behind them, ready to strike. The guys advance on me a little further. Glen, Hunter, and John punch them in the head a few times and they seemed a bit stunned. Randy and Dean wrestle the guns away from them as Phil runs over to me and holds me for dear life.

I hold onto him for a few minutes as our friends shove some random clothing in the three guys mouths, so they can't alert the two others in the cockpit.

I pull away from Phil and hold my hand out to Dean for one of the guns.

He gives it up, amidst the protests from the others. Hunter steps over to me, "You're too valuable. I can't let you get hurt." He says as he holds his hand out for the gun.

I shake my head at him, "So what? Randy is worth way more. You gonna forbid him too? Even though he knows how to use them more properly than any one of us." I tell him off a bit and everyone is surprised at me. I'm usually shy. Hunter just sighs, "You're so stubborn sometimes." He says with an affectionate smile. I smile back and turn to Phil, he has his hands folded against his chest.

I bite my lip nervously, he does not look happy right now, not at all.

There's no time to think about that, because the cockpit opens up and one of the terrorist men steps out. He sees us all, and goes for me first. He holds me tight against his body and holds the gun to my head. I look at Randy as his gun is raised and aimed at the man holding me.

While they are all yelling at each other, I elbow the guy in the gut and as he's doubled over in pain, I grab his gun and throw it to the guys. Hunter then takes the guy, ties him up, and stuffs a sock in the guys mouth.

Phil grabs me and holds me as the guys stare at us.

"Don't you dare do that again" Is all he says and I just nod as the others go into the cockpit and capture the last criminal. I finally walk into the cockpit myself, having stepped out of Phil's embrace, which he was not happy about. I sit down and grab the controls, they were on Automatic, but we need to get in contact with the communication tower.

I radio in, briefly explaining the situation. Glen comes and sits in the co-pilots seat. We pretty much silently work on getting up to solid ground. A few more minutes and we would have missed our chance to land, and would ultimately have to circle around, which I'm not sure, I'd be entirely comfortable with. I radio in again and they coach me and Glen on landing the plane. It finally skids to a halt. A bunch of random people run out to help as we lower the emergency slide.

I'm in the passenger seat of the car. Phil and I are silent the whole ride. We had talked to the police and gave our statements. I'm pretty shaken up, though I won't make him embrace me. I'm as stubborn as a mule when I want to be. He seems to be really mad still. We were allowed to go home for a few short days. I had to promise Glen a phone call, before he'd stop hugging me. Phil's taking me to his huge apartment for the night, as it's really late. It only takes a little bit as we had landed in O'Hare airport in Chicago, and he lives pretty close.

He parks and we take our bags up the stairs, and into his home. We set our stuff down, and he shows me around a bit. He opens the door to a room, "I know we're both a bit shaken up, mad, frustrated, tired, whatever it is. So you can take this guest room for tonight if you'd like." He says and I can tell he's still really upset.

I gently put my hand over his, on the door knob and shut it. "I want us together" is all I say and his slight smirk makes my heart flutter. He takes my hand and guides me to his master bedroom. I step inside after him and we both strip to our underwear. I still have a bra on, til he throws me a random tee of his. I put it on and take my bra off with the tee on,(It's a gift).

I'm only in a long baggy tee of his and panties, while he's just in boxers. We get into the huge bed. After a few tense moments, I sigh and turn my back to him, I'm still freaked out, and shaken up, but again I won't let on. If he doesn't wanna hold me, I won't ask. I let out a few shaky breaths, fuck myself for giving shit away all the damn time.

When I let out a sniffle, he turns his body and holds me against his front. He rubs my shoulders and stomach. "I had to Phil. We never would have made it..." I start to say but he interrupts with, "Shh. I know kitten. Calm down, I don't want you even more worked up. Just relax honey." He soothes. My eyes feel heavy, it has been a long ass day. I finally fall asleep in his arms, feeling cozy and safe.

I stretch my body slowly. No memory of last night as Phil's morning wood is poking the back of my thighs. I moan ever so quietly as I push back against him. I can tell he's awake now because his hands gently caress my boobs, under the shirt he gave me last night. He kisses my neck, "Fuck!" I scream out and he chuckles deep, while nibbling on my neck.

His hand is over my panties, I nod, "I'm ready Phil" is all he needs to hear. He starts caressing me over my panties and I bite my lip, already panting. I lean up and we stare at each other as I pull my shirt off then I'm tugging my panties down. I lay back and stare at him nervously as he takes in my naked form. His eyes finally roam back to mind as he licks his lips in appreciation. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined" He says huskily. He hovers over my body, kissing, caressing, nibbling all up and down my body. He keeps passing my aching wetness, I'm panting whimpering the whole time.

When his mouth brushes against my panties, I shudder. He chuckles, "Your panties are soaked kitten" He growls. He cups my wetness and I immediately buck up, "Phil please!" I beg and he smirks at me.

I bite my lip and watch him gently spread me open. He slowly laps at my clit. I moan and fist the sheets in my hands as he feasts. Licking and sucking me like I was a lollipop. He starts to go faster, pressing his tongue onto me harder and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hold off my orgasm so I can feel more of what he's offering. One of his hands start to play with my nipples, "Cum for me baby. I know you want to." He growls out and continues his assault.

He's doing such an amazing job. And suddenly my back arches and I feel it, "God Phil" I almost scream out, as I release. He laps at my clit a few more times, making my whole body shake even more, then gets up and lays next to me on his back. He turns his head as I try to get my breathing back to normal.

I turn to look at him and he's smirking at me, "What?" I ask him curiously. "I believe I just tongue fucked you into an orgasm" He states and I blush. I look at the now huge bulge in his boxers. I bite my lip, look up at him and notice he's already staring at me, I can't keep the blush off my face.

I reach my hand over and gently cup him through his boxers. He groans and starts to tug his boxers down, he kicks them off and his cock springs free. My eyes widen, "How the hell do you hide all that in your trunks?" I ask, staring at the thickness and length. He chuckles, "It's a gift. You know, you can play and explore. It won't bite," He says with a smirk.

I get between his legs and stroke the base gently as I take just the head into my mouth. I take a little more of his cock in and start to suck my way up. He groans over and over. I'm happy that I can bring him pleasure. I go down, then hollow my cheeks and suck as hard as I can on my way up, while stroking the base with my right hand and gently cupping his balls with my left.

He moans so loud then growls as he tugs my hair gently to get me to lean up. I let go of him, "Was it ok bear?" I ask and he chuckles shakily. "Kitten, you were so good. I made you stop or it would have been over. And I'm not done with you yet, not be a long shot." He says and I blush.

I crawl over and sit over his lap. His erection rubs over my clit and I moan. He holds his cock up, while I slowly sink down on him. I gasp and my wide eyes look into his equally wide eyes.

I sit my ass on his pelvis, as his big cock stretches me fully. He holds onto my hips as we stare into each others eyes. I raise up a bit on my knees, then sink back down. I do that a few times, and we are both moaning loud. I raise up, then slam back down. We start a rhythm, on my way down, he raises his hips up. It causes our hips to almost clash, his thick cock to push deeper inside, and a delicious tingle every time he pushes against my sweet spot.

My hands are on his braced tattooed chest. I'm shaking as the tingles intensify.

"Mmm, cum baby. I can feel you wanting to. Just let go for me honey." He says. I nod as I slam down harder and faster. I scream out, "Oh my god Phil!" My back arches sharply and before I can catch my breath, my orgasm hits me hard. My first vaginal orgasm, and it's nothing short of amazing. My internal walls tighten with my orgasm and Phil groans as his cock is squeezed almost painfully hard. He cums deep inside of me with a long groan. He slips out of me and I roll over to the side. He pulls me to his chest and holds me as we struggle to catch our breaths. I'm still shaking bad, Phil just holds me close for a while.

**was it good? hot? did you make you love punky even more? ME TOO! LOL**

**Please read and review, so i know to keep going, because honestly, it's a trying time for me right now. i'm in college. i'll be getting married on the 3rd of DEC and then we are going on a short yet hopefully cool honeymoon for a couple days. i hope to upload at least once before then, if not, i'm sure you understand. let me know if you guys are enjoying my first story, or if i should just keep it to myself, lol. thank you all for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

We end up falling asleep for a little over an hour. When I wake up, kisses are being placed all over the back of my neck as Phil holds me from behind. "You were fucking amazing kitten." He says softly in my ear. "So were you Phil, I've never felt so good before." I say and he just holds me for a bit longer before we finally get up and decide to shower together, to save on water of course!

One thing leads to another as we're washing in hi huge shower, and he picks me up against the shower wall and pierces into me with his cock. I scream out and with my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands hold his huge biceps. He feasts on my neck as he slams into me over ad over, shower tiles cold against my flushed skin.

The heart of the water cascading down on us, while he so thoroughly ravages me, has me shaking and oh so close to that blissful feeling. His cock drags against my sweet spot and I cry out in pleasure. I'm drowning in the steam of pleasure and I start to feel light headed. I don't even notice when the pitch in my moans get higher. He slams into my spot so hard, I see stars behind my closed eyes. They snap open at his groaning and suddenly we fall over the edge of our orgasms together.

We're both shaking so badly, that we sit down in the shower, he pulls me in his lap. He's holding me to his chest. We rest for a few moments. "I could get use to this" I say with my head on his wet chest as I practically drool everywhere. He chuckles and it rumbles through his chest, reminding me why his nickname is bear. "So could I kitten. Mmmm." He says then nuzzles my neck. We finally get up and have to wash all over again, but that's the fun part.

It's already almost noon before we are dressed and ready for the day. I offered to cook lunch for us both, "Yes please babe. I would do it myself, but I'd probably burn the house down." He admits with a chuckle. "I don't mind honey." I say with a smile. We decide together, as we browse his pretty empty fridge, to make oatmeal. I make it over the stove and add some water, since we have no milk. I also add some honey and just a dash of cinnamon, which I'm surprised is even in his kitchen. It's pretty fast and easy, so I dish it up when it's done and we take out bowls to his dining room table. He hands me a spoon, he had brought me, pours some apple juice in tall glasses with ice and we start eating.

We talk casually, last nights events still hanging in the air and I know we need to talk about it soon. We clear away our mess. He takes my hand and leads me to the living room. We sit side by side, I have a feeling he wants to talk serious right now. He turns his body as do I, so we are more towards each other.

He takes my hands in his and sighs, "I could have lost you" He states and I just look down at my lap, choosing to remain silent.

He raises my chin, so I have to look straight at him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asks and I just shrug, avoiding his eyes.

He sighs, this always happens. We could talk, we could laugh, joke, anything. But when it comes to having an argument, I with draw and act apathetic. He rubs my hands to get my attention and I stare at him. "Baby, you've been doing this a lot. When I try to get you to open up about serious things, you act like I've just backed you into a corner, or that you don't care." He states and I sigh and take my hands away from him. "It's hard to talk about Phil. I've told you this. You said you'd wait til I was ready to talk about it." I fire right back at him. He pulls me into his lap, I try to fight back but I just give in and rest my head on his chest.

Fuck! He knows my weakness. This is definitely one of them. I start sniffling as he whispers, "How am I supposed to love you and protect you, if you won't let me in?" His questions hangs in the air like a dark cloud about to pour.

I take a few deep breaths, my head on his chest, eyes closed. I started to tell Phil about my step dad and how he not only raped and sexually assaulted me multiple times throughout the years, but how he emotionally scarred me, making me have trust issues with men.

I tell him more about my life, how terrible it was, how toxic the environment was. I briefly gloss over how much I love and miss my late grandpa, I get too emotional talking about him. I start to talk about how my mom pretty much doesn't believe that it was rape towards the end of his 5 year long abusing of my innocent flesh, and that she up and left with my 3 brothers to France with him. I never talk to my mom much anymore, I tell him how much I miss my brothers. How my mom use to make fun and criticize me all the time, resulting in my depression, anxiety, doubt, and low self esteem.

"I don't think she's loved me or cared in so long, if ever." I end as tears continue to flow. He just holds me close. Everything is quiet for a while. I finally get the courage to look up at him and he's already watching me. He whispers, "I'm so proud of you. I know it's not easy to open up honey, but I'm glad you did." I manage a small smile.

A few minutes later he decides to take a chance and ask me, "What about Dan, will you tell me about him? I mean, I don't even know what he looks like, as a precaution." I look into his eyes as I start to shake a bit, "I just... I can't Phil. Please don't make me," I barely manage to say. He just pulls me to his chest, "Shh, it's ok baby. I'm sorry I asked. I'll wait til whenever you're ready." He says as he just holds my shaking form for the longest time.

It's been a couple of hours. We had watched a funny movie, to probably cheer me up. We are now at the store, getting a few things to snack on for today and tomorrow which is the only time we were given off. We keep walking and looking around, throwing some chips and snack type things in the cart. We're having so much fun, I can't stop smiling. And every time he smiles back at me, my heart flutters. He pays for everything, ignoring my protests. We load up the trunk of his SUV, and drive back to his huge mansion like loft apartment.

He only allows me to grab a couple of grocery bags, insisting that he take them all up the stairs at once. We walk into the kitchen and he puts down the bags, the water, and the 12 pack of lemonade. I just shake my head with a smile, it's actually kinda hot when he goes all caveman and gets extra manly.

HUBBA HUBBA!

I lick my lips as I think of all the ways he can get manly on me, hee hee. I finally realize he's staring at me, I blush and he smirks, oh god!

I bite my lip to keep from pouncing on him. I shake my naughty thoughts, and we work together to put everything away.

After we get that all done, I stand there and answer the texts that I ignored all morning. I reply to Aj, saying I'm fine and that I'm at Phil's home. I reply with the same sentence for a few others because they had asked if I was ok as well, or what I was doing.

I smile as I read Randy's text, "I hope you're ok. I know yesterday was intense. I have a feeling Phil isn't letting you out of his sight."

I laugh and reply with, "Yea, I'm ok now, hope you're ok too. And yea, he keeps holding me, kissing me, cuddling me, being protective over me, it's hot LOL"

I wait for a reply and look over at Phil who is on the phone with the power company, trying to pay his bill. I feel my phone buzz and open Randy's newest text. "Cuddles AND kisses? Lucky bastard!" is all it says and I laugh.

I reply with, "Yea well, there may or may not be more than one reason that we're all over each other." I tease him playfully and immediately get a text from him, "Did you to...?"

I giggle and reply with, "I'M BLUSHING OVER HERE! But... Maybe..." I tease again.

I feel comfortable around Randy, he's easy to talk to and I know he cares about me.

I open his next text, "Damn, no wonder it took you forever to reply. Was he... THE BEST IN THE WORLD?"

I laugh so loud, my stomach starts to hurt a bit.

Phil looks at me funny, at the outburst and continues arguing with some sales person. I reply with, "Let's just say you would have been glad to not have a room next to us this morning."

I laugh when he texts, "Hey, no need to rub it in, heh heh. Anyway I'll text you later." I text bye to Randy.

I notice other unanswered texts and open one from Glen asking how I am. I reply with, better now, and give him a brief run down of the recent events of that day. We text back and forth a few times and bid each other goodbye with a promise to hang out soon.

I smile when Aj texts saying that her and Seth have been talking and texting. I tease her, calling her Mrs. Rollins. She says she hopes so and I just text back LOL.

I come across one last unread message. I open it, "Hey, I wanted to make sure you're ok. I also missed talking to you beautiful." It was from Dean.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Phil screams from behind me.

I turn my head and he's reading the text from Dean, over my shoulder.

I bite my lip nervously, OH NO!

**OH BOY, HE SEEMS MAD AS HELL NOW!**

**I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**

**WILL HE GET MAD AT HER? OR AT DEAN?**

**FIND OUT MORE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**IT MAY TAKE A BIT OVER A WEEK, I'LL TRY NOT TO.**

**I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! AND WE ARE GOING ON A 3 DAY HONEYMOON, THEN I HAVE HOMEWORK TO CATCH UP ON, FUN FUN FUN!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**


End file.
